Life of an Concubine
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: AU: There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the man or will she be in the end something else? [On Hold, Hiatus.]
1. Chapter One - Everything Change

**Title:** Life of an Concubine.  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** M/MA  
**Summary:** There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the men or will she be in the end something else?  
**Couple:** Kaname And Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight.  
**Chapters:** 1/10  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments: **Hi everyone! There are only some chapters left of my fanfic _Around the World_, I've decided to start posting this new Vampire Knight one. And I love this plot, I hope you all enjoy it to.

* * *

**Life of an Concubine.**

**By ShishaNoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_17 June, 1798_

Yuuki was lying soundly asleep in her soft bed, her mother was looking at her with an soft expression but fast it changed to disgust. 'It's all because of you that we are now like this.' Her mother thought with an hate, how could she got such an daughter that could be this troublesome for the family. It all happened on some day in June.

_18 June, 1797_

It was Yuuki's 17st birthday the day that will be an amazing day for her, today she would become an real woman. She will love her virginity to some boy that her mother chose for her.

"Yuuki, Honey…come we need to go," her mother said from downstairs by the grand stairs of the royal house, "I am coming mum!" yuuki slowly came down the hall to the grand stairs where her family stood; her mum, brother and sister both twins and no father but uncle. Her father disappeared soon when she was born in 1780, June 20 when she was two days old. Since that day her mother had another men, that was for her the 'uncle' but it was her stepdad she just like it more to call him uncle, because he was not her father.

Yuuki came by the grand stairs and her mother gasped, "Yuuki…my beautiful daughter you looking stunning." Her mother said as one tear rolled down her cheek, yuuki giggled and her steps grew faster and she hugged her mother, sister and brother and then her 'uncle'

"Come yuuki, we are going now." Yuuki smiled and asked the question that she was dying to ask a long time ago, "Mother?" her mother; Elizabeth Sumiko, looked at her first daughter. "Yes, honey?" yuuki smiled and kissed her mother first one the cheek. "Mother, where are we going?" her mother sighed and though for an good moment to see what kind of answer she would give without revealing that tonight she would lose her virginity. "Yuuki, dear we are going to an famous castle where they are holding your ball." Yuuki giggled. "but mother our house is an castle, why don't we hold it her?" she was curious and wanted to know it. Her mother laughed slightly at her, "Honey our house is not an castle, there in the place we need to held an ceremony for you." They both smiled at each other and yuuki slowly walked away to her brother and sister that where sitting on the couch in the far corner or the grand hall.

"Ah…Ellie and Thomas come her," her brother and sister came running to her and jumped in her arms, yuuki titled them in the air and turned them in circles around the room. They giggled really loud and whined when she sat them again on the couch. "Sister, Yuuki?" her brother asked in an soft tone, "yes?" yuuki looked at her little brother and smiled when he gave her an small rose. "Aww…thank you Thomas, it's really sweet of you." She gave him an hug and got and tug off her sleeve of her little sister. "big sister?" yuuki looked at her and saw that she was holding something after her back. "I have an present for you, onee-sama." Yuuki knelt before her and titled her head by her chin with one finger. "what is it?" Ellie tried to look down because she was really shy when it came to this.

"I have baked some cookies for you, with one of the maid." She handed the cookies to her big sister. Yuuki looked with an sweet smile on her face at the present and slowly opened the box, she took one cookie and nibbled on it. "Mhmm…" her little sister looked up at the sound and giggled, "it's amazing, Ellie." She hugged her little sister and stood up. "Mother." She called out and made an disgusted face when she her mother kissing her 'uncle' so as she calls it, "Mother pleas not where Ellie and Thomas can see it." Her mother stopped immediately and giggled softly under her breath, "sorry honey." They looked at the clock and her mother gasped.

"Oh, honey come we need to go." Her mother came by her daughter and checked her outfit for and extra check so that she would look perfect, because that's how the household Sumiko looks. "come the carriage waits outside." The women walked first out of the door then the men. First her mother stepped in the carriage then her husband and then the little ones came; Ellie and Thomas and as last Yuuki stepped in the carriage. The carriage became riding and she looked out of the little window looking at the land that they all owned full of horses and like 3 big houses. Yuuki was curious what the castle would look like if it was even bigger than this. "Mother, who owns the big castle where my party will be holding." Her mother though for an moment then answered. "it belongs to the Kuran." Yuuki's eyes widened at the name, The Kurans where the richest of whole Japan even richer then the emperor.

After an rid of 15 minutes the carriage came to an stop and there came an voice of the front and the door opened, "My Lady we have arrived." In the door stood the knight of the family; Hanabusa Aidou. "Thank you," my mother first got out of the carriage then my 'uncle/father' then my little brother and sister then me. Hanabusa got to his knees and kissed my hand, "my lady, it's an pleasure to see that you turned 17 today." I smiled and nodded in acknowledge. He stood up and grab my hand and slowly lead me to the front.

Yuuki gasped when she saw how many people where inside, "mother…are those people all for me?" her mother smiled and nodded at her. The doors opened and there stood Mr. & Mrs. Kuran. we bowed before them and they smiled. "Haruka-sama, Juuri-sama." They both nodded and lead us to the grand stairs. Juuri Kuran came to my mother and whispered in her ear, "I would like your daughter to meet my son, they will fit perfectly." My mother nodded and walked towards me. "Honey, you will meet your fiancé soon." I brought my hand to my mouth and gasped loudly. "what mother?!" she gave me an stern look for my tone and I softly apologized. "I'm sorry honey but it is the rule in the royal family." I sighed and nodded to my mother.

We walked up the stairs and to the balcony where the other Kuran stood, "Kaname, come here." He turned around and smirked when he saw me. "Kaname," his mother said sterner and he looked at her and bowed. "Yes mother?" Juuri sighed at her son behavior but speak up. "I would like you to meet your fiancé." His smirk came back and he looked around the room, "and who would be that?" his mother stepped towards him and slapped him across the face. "have some manners!" he apologized immediately and said softer, "who is my fiancé, mother?" he gave an tiny smile and looked towards his mother.

His mother sighed and stepped towards me, "this is your fiancé, the birthday girl; Sumiko Yuuki." He looked at me and he bowed down to his knees before me and kissed my hand a little too long. "what and beautiful bride I got, thank you mother." His father came behind him and smiled down me. "she will be perfect." He nodded and licked his lips when his mother was not looking, but I saw it.

My mother came behind me and said; "we need to greet the guests my darling, come." I nodded and turned gracefully around I heard something like and growl coming from the Kuran heir, but I didn't know for sure is just kept walking till we came by the stairs. "mother?" she looked at me and nodded, I walked down on my own and first walked to some people that where talking about me.

"Hello," I said and bowed a little, they looked at me and smiled. The first one to speak was an tall young girl at the age of 19, with pale brown hair that falls in waves down to her waist. "The birthday girl," I nodded and she smiled a little at me, "I am Souen Ruka." I nodded I acknowledge, "I am Sumiko Yuuki." I smiled and the second one in the group to speak was an girl with grayish-purple hair and eyes, she looked truly beautiful definitely with the eyes, "Nice to meet you Yuuki, I am Kurenai Maria. " she giggled and I nodded the third one to speak was an boy with light blonde hair and emerald eyes. "hello, yuuki-chan! I am Ichijou Takuma." He said while smiling the whole time, it got to me that he was an loud boy. "Uhm..Hello, everyone nice to meet you all." They looked at me and studied me till they saw something one my finger, the two girls gasped and one almost fainted; Ruka.

"Uhmm..is something wrong?" they nodded and Takuma pointed to the ring that was around my ring finger, "Yes, what's wrong with this?" I said holding the ring out and twisting it a little. "Y-your, wearing t-the Kuran r-ring…" and once now she fainted for real. I giggled slightly. "Uhm…yes what's so wrong with that, I am Kaname's fiancé." The boy Takuma chocked on his wine and ran away upstairs to where the royal family was sitting. "Uhmm…really what's wrong with th—" the crowd heard everything and bowed down to their knees saying; "Yuuki-sama." I was shocked but that would be normal if you heard your name being said like that, right?

I was standing there in the middle of the hall where all the people where still bowing till my 'savior' came, Kuran Kaname. "So you already know her then?" he asked the crowd they didn't answer only nodded. "I will announce her for an real time now," he looked down at me and grab me by the waist and walked to the couch that was seated by the wall, settled me on his lap. "This is Sumiko Yuuki, royal heiress to the Sumiko family and my fiancé." He said and his tone dropped to an icy tone, "if someone dares to harm her you all know you place." All their eyes widened in the room and they nodded furiously at his word, "Good, understood?" they nodded another time and he set me on my feet and stood up, "Yuuki, will you come with me?" I thought for a second and smiled and followed him, he lead me up the stairs and down an dark hall full of portraits of people that I didn't even know, I couldn't even hear any noise anymore of the ball that was still downstairs, it kind of surprised me but soon stopped when we came by an door.

"Kaname…where are we?" he looked down at me and smirked the smirk I saw earlier this evening, it made me shudder with fear but there was hidden excitement. "we are by the door that will make you a woman forever." I was confused by his words but I still followed him, when I came in the room I was soon turned around the kissed with an passion. I was first shocked but fast came over that and kissed him back, I moaned when he snaked his tongue inside my mouth and explored my hot mouth. We began an battle for dominance it didn't really take long for him to win the battle and I was soon lying on the bed with him unbuttoning my dress and kissing down my neck to my cleavage that was already freed of the corset that I was wearing. I was moaning and trashing when he sucked harder on my now hard nipples'

"Ahh…Kaname," I smirked how she moaned my name made me only harder and want her more, I didn't care if others could maybe hear us I just wanted to enjoy this I hadn't a woman in an long period and it was painful for me on this moment. "Yuuki…" I said and on that moment her whole dress fell to the ground, I growled at the sight for me, she was wearing red lingerie with stockings and those 6 inch high heels by her slim legs where just perfect.

It felt like he was burning holes in my whole being on that moment when he growled out at me and kissed me fiercely, he grabbed my hand and set them on his shirt I got the message and unbuttoned his black dress shirt. When his shirt was gone I let my hands wander around his perfect shaped chest and pinching his nipples when I came by them, I let my hand wander lower to his abdomen then when I felt him suck extra harder on my nipple I let my hands wander to his belt and slowly unbuckled it and unzipped his black slacks and slowly slide them down. I looked a little downwards and hold back an gasp when I saw an huge bulge in his underwear. I slid my fingers over the bulge and could feel flesh that was so hard as steel but soft on the same time.

I heard him grunt out and slowly slid his underwear down, his erection sprang free and I gasped now. He was just huge, I asked myself if he would fit.

Kaname on the other hand was sliding her underwear of and he wanted to be inside of her really badly. But he needed to do it careful, because she was an virgin and he wanted her first time to be so good as possible. "Yuuki…" I moaned when I saw that she was all totally ready for me, she looked at me with darker eyes then normal for humans. "Kaname…" she whispered, oh how my name rolled of her tongue was just so good. "this will hurt, please bear with me." She nodded and I smiled I kissed her and slowly spread her legs for me, I slowly slid into her and stopped when she gasped of the pain. "Shh…yuuki, it will be over fast." She nodded and I bent forward to give her an kiss, I pulled out and in one shift thrust I was in her. We both grunted out of the pain and pleasure. 'she is so tight, it was just too long that I had and virgin'

'he's so big, it hurts.' She sobbed a little and tears streamed down her face. Kaname licked her tears away and whispered soothing word in my ear. "It will soon be over," he whispered and I nodded, he soon began moving it first hurts but then I felt something that felt amazing, I began moaning and he was grunting. "Harder," I whispered and he complete with and grunt and began thrusting harder and faster, I was in heaven on that moment but that didn't last really long when the door burst open.

My eyes widened to see my mother standing there in the door with tear filled eyes and muttering the word, "Slut" over and over. I began crying my eyes out to see my mother there standing and calling me that, it didn't understand it.

Kaname had already stopped and rolled on his side and draped an sheet over us, he sat up on the bed and looked at my mother. "why are you calling your daughter a slut?" she didn't answer only grabbed him by the neck and swung him to the wall, "it's all your fault, yuuki!" kaname was laughing and disappeared from my mother grip.

I tried to stand but I fell again on the bed, "mother, why…what did I do?" she looked at me and clearly felt disgusted, "when you was fucking Kuran Kaname, we were disowned of our funds and land," I was shocked at my mother's words and asked her another question, "who did this?" my mother looked down at me with and with an icy voice muttered one word, "Souen." I stood right of the bed and fell to the floor, "what?!" I cried more, 'so that's why she was so mad.' She was jealous of me and then she needs to do this! I didn't understand it I was totally shocked now.

My mother fast walked away out of the room not even saying goodbye and closing the door. I looked up when I heard someone approaching me, it was Kaname. "w-what?" I sobbed a little and climbed on the bed and lied down on my side, I was not in the mood now. "I need to go now, bye yuuki." And then he was gone. I cried only harder I felt so used now, I felt like an whore. Maybe my mother was right when she was calling me an 'slut' I cried myself in sleep.

The next morning I was awakened by an knock on my door and my only friend stepped in; Hanabusa Aidou. I stood up, I didn't even care that he was seeing me naked at that moment. "Uhm..yuuki, your clothes." I looked at him with dull eyes and nodded and grabbed the clothes slowly sliding the dress on my body. I took an pare of high heels and put them on with some necklaces that Hanabusa had brought me. "but Hanabusa, how did you get these clothes if I am not rich anymore?" he smiled at me, "I bought these myself, these where your birthday presents." I smiled and hugged him, he blushed a little and hugged me back.

"Yuuki I will always be by your side, I will not leave you." He said and I smiled at him, "Arigatö, Hanabusa." I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the door and down the stairs of the Kuran mansion where I had slept and lose my virginity to the heir of the family.

My mother was standing there with my brother and sister, they were looking so poor in those clothes. My mother had an fake smile on her face and my brother and sister where looking down to their feet, "Mother, where is father?" That broke the ice by her and she kneeled crying, I rushed to her side and kneeled with her on the ground. "mother?" she sobbed and tried to tell something, "h-he left, b-because we w-weren't r-rich a-anymore!" she sobbed harder and I hugged her, 'I just knew it I couldn't trust him.'

I stood up and helped my mother up, "where are we now living?" my mother looked at me and then looked down to her feet, "we are going to live in district 4; the slumps." I gasped at the mention of 'slumps' the slumps was an dangerous place where all the criminals lived and poor people, now with the ones richest people Sumiko family.

"we need to go now my lady," Hanabusa said and we walked to the carriage that was not that expensive anymore, we walked in the carriage and sat down on the couch. "it will take an hour to ride make yourself comfortable." I did as asked and soon fell asleep.

I was awakened by some noise outside, I looked outside and gasped. There was fire and every building was dark and filthy, it looked like it was an cemetery – there where many lose stones in the ground and all had an form of and cross, and other things. I was slightly scared at the streets here and the houses of wood and other things that didn't seem really warm.

Hanabusa Aidou opened the door and let us out and to our new 'house' more like an stall or something. We slowly walked in the 'house' and I took in furniture; there was an small kitchen with an small living room and an table that was for 3/4 persons, and then 4 beds then there was in the left corner a little bathroom with and shower, toilet, bad and an sink.

Yuuki looked around the room more and noticed an wardrobe, she walked to the wardrobe and noticed that there where many clothes of her. She saw an note attached to the clothes, she opened it and smiled. "Mother, I have clothes here." Her mother was fast by her side and grabbed some clothes. "Ellie, Thomas." The twins stood at their side in an second and looked at their mother. "here, your clothes." They looked at the clothes and Ellie smiled to see her favorite dress, "thank you mother!"

_17 June, 1798_

Tomorrow it will be precise an year that they were living in this hell hole of and house with nothing but some bread as supper and maybe some milk and toast in the morning, it was getting worse and worse every day. They were losing a lot of supplies as food and it was too dangerous to go outside with all those criminals and go buy some food.

Elizabeth walked away and to the bathroom to shower before it got morning and they would need to eat something.

Yuuki was slowly waking up and looked around the room to find her brother and sister still sleeping she sat on the edge of the bed a little while till she heard her mother coming out the bathroom and walking towards her. She looked upwards to her mother, "you will go out and to the supermarket to get what supplies," yuuki stood up and with an harsh whisper, "what!?" she didn't want to, it was scary outside and she was an easy prey. "mother, please no!" her mother turned around, "no buts, you're going if you want it or not." Her mother said sternly and walked away to the kitchen. Yuuki sighed and walked towards the door grabbing her jacket and walking out of the door.

Yuuki ran as fast as she could to the market so that she could go fast inside again, she stopped when she saw some guys sitting but the road that she needed to take, the guys looked really dangerous with the wood and everything that looked scary. She ran as fast as she could to an trashcan where she would hide but the men heard her and looked in that direction, "Did you all hear that to?" one of the men's asked his friend and they nodded, "Oh…come one we won't hurt you, yet." The last part he whispered and smirked, they walked to yuuki's direction.

Yuuki dashed away really fast and ran as fast as her shoes could muster but the boy's where coming dangerously close, she fell on some stone and fell with an loud thud to the ground but she didn't hear any footsteps anymore. She looked up and slowly climbed to her feet again to be meet with wine-colored eyes, "I though you would have heard the news, boys that you can't touch a girl, right?" he said at an dangerously low tone, yuuki shuddered at the feeling of his velvet voice, but it was dangerous to. she looked at the men that where now slowly walking away then running. Yuuki looked upwards to her 'savior' and gasped, it was Kuran Kaname. "K-kaname…?" she stuttered and he smiled, "Yuuki." He walked forward and kissing her, he stepped backwards again and kneeled before her. "Kaname, how did you know I would be her?" she asked a little nervous at this gaze, "I came to get what belongs to me." Yuuki looked down at her feed.

'does he really mean that?' kaname grabbed her chin lightly and lifted it up till she was looking him in the eyes, "Yuuki, I can give you everything back in just one second, I can give your family everything back to, just one ne condition." Yuuki listened carefully and she smiled but the smile soon disappeared when she heard the last word, "what would that be, Kaname?" he smirked his infamous smirk to her, "be my Concubine." She gasped and let her eyes widen, "your w-what?" he smirked again and bent down to her ear, "be my _concubine_," yuuki couldn't believe it at first but now she could believe it, but if it would be for her family she would do it, only to see her family happy again.

"what do you think, Yuuki?" he asked and she looked up in his eyes, "I will do it, Kaname." He smirked and kissed her again. "I am happy, follow me." She followed him and she came by one of the most beautiful carriage she ever saw. It was with cold and silver, black horses.

Kaname lead her into the carriage and stepped in himself, he waved his hand and they began riding away. Yuuki looked out of the little window the whole time, well till Kaname grabbed her and settled her on his lap. "Yuuki…" he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent, "Kaname…it's been so long, why did you sudden disappeared the night you made love to me?" he was taken aback by her question and need to think about the question to give an right answer, "If I didn't you would be killed, the Souen's want me to marry their daughter; Ruka, but I have only eyes for one girl." Yuuki was happy at the answer but disappointed to, 'one girl?' she was a little sad but was happy to.

"Yuuki…why are you so sad now?" she didn't look at him just looked outside, "it's nothing Kaname, it's just that I hope my family will be okay." He smiled and nuzzled her neck and kissed it slowly. "everything will be alright, I will take care of it." She kept looking outside and slowly falling asleep in his arms. Kaname looked at her and smiled whispering something in the thin air. "soon you will be forever mine."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments: **As you read there was an cliffhanger, I am also drawing YuMe moments in the next chapter with slight rape, I hope you don't kill me. And if you do you could never read the other chapter and of Around The World chapter 9 ~~ I am just so evil. I still hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter Two - Aratana hajimari

**Title:** Life of an Concubine.  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** M/MA  
**Summary:** There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the men or will she be in the end something else?  
**Couple:** Kaname And Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight.  
**Chapters:** 2/10  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments: **Hi everyone! I am back today again with another chapter of Live of an Concubine, in this chapter there will be an slight sexual scene but not hardcore, I only warn you now 'cause I got few PM's of people that they want an warning; well if you don't like smut don't read I don't want an PM collection of pleas warning before and Lemon. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Life of an Concubine.**

**By ShishaNoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_17 June, 1798_

Yuuki was awakened when she felt that she was being carried. She slowly opened her eyes to get the shock of her live, she let an squeal. "Kya!?" she stumbled to the ground, there stood before her eyes stood the boy she saw at the party an year ago, she though for an moment for the name. "Ano…Takuma, right?" he smiled at her and then extended and hand to help her up. "Ah, yuuki-chan you still remember me?" yuuki nodded and took the hand that was offered to her, "where is kaname?" she looked around and noticed that she was in an white room with an bed and an wardrobe, "he was in his own room, he requested you would take an bad." He pointed to the bath that was sitting the middle of the room by the wardrobe. Yuuki's jaw dropped, "excuse me, I am not going to take an bath before your eyes." He grinned and still stood there before her, "sorry, but it were the orders I cannot leave." She still stood there and were to continue with the discussion when he came walking up the stairs, "yuuki, dear just take an bad already." She looked at him and then sighed, "I will still take no bad before Takuma's eyes, maybe yours because you saw me already but not him." She pointed the whole time to Takuma and he just grinned, Kaname looked at her and then smirked. "alright then, Takuma you can go I will take care of her." He nodded and bowed before taking off to the stairs.

Kaname walked towards me and I gulped a little, "well, he's not here anymore please take an bath." I though for an moment but then nodded and walked towards the bath. Kaname followed me and took and seat at an chair that I didn't even notice standing there. I looked at him and he just smirked, I gulped a little and then proceeded to unbutton my shirt.

I took hold of my shirt and slowly unbutton my shirt and let it slide of my arms, I then took hold of my shoes then when they were out of the way I continued with my skirt. I took hold of my skirt on the back and unzipped the first zipper then proceeded to zip the zipper on the front, I let the skirt slip of my slim legs. I looked at Kaname and he was sitting with his feed crossed at the end and his head in his palm of his hand that was probed on the rail of the chair. He was looking at me stripping before his eyes, I blushed a cute shade of red and I thought I saw his eyes glowed a slight red for an moment, I shook my head it must be my imagination. I continued with undressing of my clothes, I took hold of my ripped stocking and slide them of my legs without losing my balance, I undid the bows of my bra and let it fall to the ground. I looked at Kaname out of the corner of my eye and saw his eyes widen slightly, I smirked and let my hands wander to my undies I tucked at them and let it slid of my legs.

I turned around and slowly climbed in the bad, he was looking at me curious at what my next move would be, I thought about it for an moment then proceeded to bow my hair in an bun. I titled my right leg in the air above the water and let my hands wander on my leg, with soap on my hands and proceeding with the other leg. I let myself slide in the water and let the soap go off my body.

After some minutes when I thought I would be clean I climbed out of the bath and looked around the room in search for an bath robe but I couldn't find anything, I looked to Kaname and he was smirking when I looked to his hand he was holding the robe in his hands. I looked at the robe and made an grab for it but I missed it, I grumbled and made another grab but Kaname wouldn't budge it. "why don't you come and get it instead of grabbing it, hmm?" he asked with an sly smile that I didn't really thrust. I thought for an moment and then asked an question, "what will you do if I came to stand before you?" he smirked at me and just crossed his legs further and looked at me. I sighed out of defeat and walked towards him making an grab for the bath robe, before I knew it I was on his lap.

"Kaname! Let me go!" he was holding me in an strong grip and he wouldn't budge to let me free, "Oh…but what if I don't want to?" he whispered in my ear and threw the towel somewhere in the room. He shifted under me and I could feel something poking me, "you know yuuki, I didn't had any women in that whole year when I first had you, and I couldn't even let my seed flow into your womb…" he whispered huskily in my ear, I just blushed an deeper shade of red. He smirked and let his hands wander over my body, I stiffened at his cool hands. "why didn't just you just took another women, I know there are enough women waiting for you to be taken, even virgins I am not an virgin anymore." His smirk disappeared and he turned his head to the side not answering that question.

After some moments of an awkward silent I felt his grip loosen around me and I turned around in his lap to look at him, not even thinking about me being naked. "Kaname, please look at me." He didn't even move an inch, I tried another time; "Kaname.." he still wouldn't look at me and I did something very bold, I kissed him deeply on the lips, first he didn't react after some seconds that passed by he began kissing me back. I didn't even notice his hands going another way till I felt a firm kneed on my ass, my squeal was muffled by the kiss. I was soon lifted in the air and I tangled my legs around his hips, he began walking me towards the bed. I let out an squeal when he let me fall on the bed, he smirked at me and unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall on the ground.

Kaname climbed on top of yuuki, and slowly kissed his way down and then again up. Yuuki was moaning loudly already with spasms. Kaname unbuckled his pants and unzipped the zipper down, letting it fall down with his underwear. He positioned himself at her entrance, in one swift movement he plunged himself inside her, "Hngh.." kaname grunted and yuuki moaned; "Kanahhh…" yuuki bucked her hips in his and he let out an loud hiss.

Kaname pinned yuuki down on the bed, and forcefully got at an fast rhythm. Yuuki struggled at the forceful thrust but gave in fast. They didn't say anything to each other, the only sound in the room where the growls, grunts and moans of the two that where doing an sexual dance. Yuuki was after 5 rounds lying still in bed having an dry mouth and coated in sweat, didn't feel her legs anymore and could only feel the littlest tingle of Kaname's cock moving inside her.

Kaname came few minutes later for the 5th time that evening and yuuki for the 7th time that evening, shortly after he stopped she fell asleep. Kaname pulled on his underwear and walked out of the room downstairs to his own room.

When Kaname was in his room he lied on his king sized bed and began thinking, 'did I just really did that?' he thought, 'did I hurt her?' he pulled the covers and laid under it, 'but why do I even care, she's my concubine that's normal for such an women, they are just sex slave to the men' he turned on his side, 'but, she's yuuki my fiancé I shouldn't treat her like this, right?' he turned again an laid for a few min. 'I can't think like this, I need to sleep now.' The final turn caused him to fall asleep.

_18 June, 1798_

Back in the slumps was the mother of yuuki sitting by the table with her head in her hands, 'where are you, yuuki?' she thought before there was an loud knock on the door. She walked towards the door and when she opened it two men in black stormed in the room and seated them by the table, "Uhm..come in?" she walked to the table and stood in front of the two men. "are you Mrs. Elizabeth Sumiko?" she nodded and they looked at each other before taking out some papers, "what are those?" she asked and they looked at her before one of them nodded at the other. "with these papers you can get your land back," she looked surprised at the men, "but how? I thought I was disowned for the rest of my life and the children's life?" the men looked at her again before answering, "we are here on strict order of the Kuran heir, he did this for you so that he would get something in return." Yuuki's mother looked at the men.

"and what might that be?" she was curious that was logic, "Mr. Kuran did this for your daughter, you daughter now lives as Concubine of Mr. Kuran." when yuuki's mother heard this she almost fainted, how could this happen this was not her wish for her only daughter of her first husband that she really loved. "I cannot accept that! I won't let my daughter be an sex slave!" she growled out at the men, the men's stiffened. "we cannot do anything about that Mrs. Sumiko." The other men gestured to the papers, "if you sign this you will get everything back today." Elizabeth thought for an moment before sighing the papers. "could I see my daughter?" she asked the men they looked at each other before one nodded, "we can go there and look if you can meet her, we are sorry about everything Miss but it is our job as the servants of the Kuran's."

They turned around and were about to walk out of the door before she had an last question, "Do I get my servants back to?" they looked at her again and then nodded before walking out of the door. Elizabeth turned towards the bedroom and opened the door where her children were sleeping.

"Ellie, Thomas time to wake up." Thomas grumbled and rolled on his other side, Ellie yawned before sitting up in her bed, "Mommy, it's to early." She whispered then fell back in her bed. "I am sorry dear, but we are moving." Both they shot up in the bed with an curious look, "where are we going now Mommy?" Thomas nodded and they leaned forward for the answer, "we are going back to mansion." Ellie shot out of her bed and ran to her mother hugging her, "Mommy really? Is Onee-sama coming to?" Elizabeth smiled sadly before speaking; "No, your sister did this for you so that we can live peacefully." Ellie fell to her knees sobbing.

"Mommy, what is Onee-sama doing then?" Thomas kneeled next to his sister, Elizabeth looked at her children and kneeled before them, "Ellie do you know what an Concubine is?" the two looked up at that strange word, "No Mommy, what is that?" Ellizabeth sighed before explaining, "An Concubine is a women or men that works for one person or more persons, they give their body to the person the person can do everything with the body of the Concubine's." their eyes widened and Ellie sobbed harder, "Naze?" she muttered before sobbing more, "shh..don't cry, it will all be ok." Her mother promised before standing of the floor.

"Come we need to get us ready, they will pick us up in 2 hours then we will go first to say goodbye to your sister then we will go home." They nodded and Ellie whipped the tears out of her eyes before they all disappeared in the bathroom.

Yuuki was lying naked in above the sheets before Takuma came into the room, he blushed before walking towards yuuki and waking her. "Uhmm…Yuuki-chan time to wake up, breakfast is downstairs." Yuuki blinked before sitting up in the bed, she yawned and looked down at her body – blushing deeply at the sight. "y-you didn't s-see a-anything!" Takuma nodded and turned around walking towards her wardrobe picking on the way clothes of Kaname and yuuki up.

Yuuki set her foot on the floor before falling to the ground with an loud thud. Takuma turned around to see and cherry red yuuki lying on the ground with numb legs, "Uhmm..Takuma can you help me?" he snickered before walking out of the wardrobe with fresh clothes and lingerie, "of course yuuki-chan." She smiled at him before she was lifted in the air, and settled again on the bed.

Yuuki gestured with her finger that he needed to turn around, first he hesitated before turning around. Yuuki looked at her clothes trying to find her lingerie when she found it she blushed slightly. She slipped an thin pantie on then the push up bra and corset, when she was done with that she grabbed the top and buttoned it up then the underskirt with over it and short black riffle skirt. She looked at the shoes and giggled a little, it where no heels it were ballerina shoes, she liked them. "I am done Takuma you can turn around." He did so and smiled. "you look perfect yuuki-chan, I think Kaname will like this." She smiled.

"Takuma?" he looked down at her, "yes, yuuki-chan?" she looked shyly down at her feet, "can you maybe carry me?" he laughed half heartily before kneeling down in front of her, "of course you can." He picked her up and carried her bridal style towards the stairs and walked down them towards the eat room.

Kaname looked up when he heard footsteps, he looked up and found and picture he was jealous of, Takuma carrying her and she in beautiful clothes. "Takuma, why are you carrying Yuuki?" before he could speak yuuki spook for him, "I cannot walk at this moment Kaname." kaname thought for and moment before smirking again, "ahh…alright." He gestured towards the chair opposite direction of him, Takuma placed her in the chair and walked away. When Takuma was away Kaname looked at her again, "did you sleep well tonight?" yuuki glared at him and huffed, "what do you think?" he sighed before sitting back in his chair leaning with his elbow on the rail and swirling his vine, "I don't know, please do explain." He grinned and she huffed angry out again. "some person couldn't stop with fucking me and continued till 4 midnight, and then I fell asleep and I was awakened again on 8 o'clock." She sighed before leading forward in her chair looking at the food that was on her plate.

"Kaname, is everything under order with my family?" he nodded, "yes everything is finished they will be picked up in 2 hours." She smiled before poking her food with her cutlery. Her food was: France toast, egg, bacon and juice. They first at in silence when Takuma walked in, "Uhm..sorry to disturb but we have company," he stated looking at Kaname. "who is it?" his tone was cold, "Kuran Kaname, don't give me such an tone!" Kaname gulped at the voice of his mother, "sorry mother." He apologized and standing up, when he stood up his mother came walking into the room. "ahh…Kaname, that's better." She said with an bright smile, "yes, mother." He bowed for his mother, "what business do I have with you mother?"

Juuri sighed before walking further in the room noticing yuuki, "Eh? Yuuki-chan, your back here?" yuuki nodded and smiled slightly, "mother." Kaname warned, "Oh ah yes, the district 2 governor wants to meet you again for an meeting." Kaname let out an curse under his breath; "kuso." He sighed before he spoke, "ok, mother arigatö." He bowed and she bowed before she left. "yuuki." He turned towards to and she looked him in the eye, "we are going to an garden with an café, and there you can meet the District Two governor and the District Three and Four with their Concubines." She nodded at him and then gestured to Takuma.

Takuma walked over to her and he titled her again and carried her bridal style upstairs again to her room. When she was upstairs she lied on bed and fell fast asleep again.

Takuma walked down to Kaname's office and knocked, "come in." he walked in the office. "Kaname, yuuki is sleeping again." Kaname nodded and looked at him, "and Kaname, how late will we go?" Kaname shifted in his chair, "we will be going over an hour." He nodded and then bowed disappearing again the dark lidded hall.

Kaname sighed and turned his chair looking out of the window, he looked down at the table that with his vine and filled an glass before bringing it to his mouth, he sighed drinking it. 'soon it will be time, soon it will be time."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments: **Short chapter but yea, it is late by my now and I need my sleep for school I only need to have 4 more weeks and then I can write as much as I like, I have 3 months of vacation so yea, I hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter Three -Atarashī kaigi ya shinai?

**Title:** Life of an Concubine. &S.M.U.T  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** M/MA  
**Summary:** There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the men or will she be in the end something else?  
**Couple:** Kaname And Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight.  
**Chapters:** 3/10  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments: **Hi everyone! I really liked the reviews and I really appreciated it. well I am sorry for the short chapter but I have an difficult time now, so this chapter is kind of short. Gomen!

* * *

**Life of an Concubine.**

**By ShishaNoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_18 June, 1798 _

Yuuki yawned when she awakened for the first time on her own, 'that's odd' she sighed and then looked down and let out an sigh of relief, she was not naked again. Yuuki giggled slightly and tried to stood up, yuuki cheered when she could stand on her own again. She walked to the stairs and walked downstairs till she came to an door. she looked out of the window to see Kaname sitting there, yuuki thought for an moment before knocking on the door.

Kaname looked at the door and answered, "come in." what he didn't expect was for yuuki to come into the room. "what can I do for you yuuki?" he smiled and she looked shyly down to her feet. "I..wanted to ask when we will be going," Kaname stood up and walked towards her, "we will be going now then." Yuuki looked up and smiled, "ok." She stood on her toes and gave an kiss on his cheek then walking away.

Kaname's hand came up to his cheek and he smiled slightly.

'Ahh…I can't believe I just did that, I am so stupid!' she mentally started a fight, 'I am just his Concubine, just an slave for his pleasures.' Yuuki sighed and a silent tear trailed down her cheek. 'just an Concubine, nothing else.' Yuuki began giggling maniacally for some weird reason and walked upstairs to her 'room'.

Yuuki walked to her wardrobe looking for some clothes to wear. Yuuki stripped of her clothes and walked towards the bath, stepping in it and letting herself slide into the warm water. "ahh.." She moaned slightly and took an bottle of soap on the bath rail. Yuuki titled her leg in the air and let her hands with soap wander on her leg, from her feet to her inner thighs in the water, sliding up to her stomach between her breasts and up to her neck. "Hmm…so relaxing, I hadn't had an bath like this in an year." Yuuki continued with stroking her legs not even listening to the conversation downstairs.

_Downstairs._

"I demand to see my child, Now!" yuuki's mother screeched at the servant of the Kuran heir, "You can't." Takuma stated simple, "Oh you think I can't, watch it." She snapped her thumb and forefinger and two men came behind her in black suits, "I ask it one last time, Let. Me. In." Takuma gulped at the two big men behind her was about to open the gate when someone spoke, "Ah… Mrs. Sumiko what do I own you this visit?" she glared at him and cleared her throat, "Mr. Kuran you know exactly what I pay this visit for." Kaname smirked and walked towards the iron gate.

"Aa." He nodded towards Takuma and he opened the gate for her, "now tell me where the hell my daughter is!" she stated angrily, "I cannot let you into the mansion, I will first need to look for her." He was about to turn around before someone spoke up, "Hanabusa Aidou will go with you, so you will not try anything." Kaname smirked and walked away with soon Hanabusa following after him.

When they were inside Kaname began asking some question, "So, Hanabusa is it?" he nodded and Kaname continued, "what are you to yuuki?" Hanabusa stopped dead in his tracks being blown away by the question, "Uhmm…w-what do you m-mean?" Kaname smirked, he just waited till he figured it out. "Oh! No, no not like that!" kaname was grinning and they slowly walked up the stairs that lead to the floor of Yuuki's room.

Yuuki felt the water began cold so she stepped out of the bath, not even noticing the two guys behind her. Yuuki bended forward to dry her feet slowly sliding up to her knees higher to the thi— "Yuuki!" Hanabusa screeched at her fast covering her, with having an nosebleed at the same time. Yuuki screamed an pitch high scream letting an crack in the mirror come, "N-NANI!?" yuuki looked at Kaname and he looked to the ceiling hiding his smirk that was forming on his face again. "H-hanabusa?" she looked good at him then realizing before covering her body with the towel – short towel. Yuuki cursed un-lady like in an language that nobody would ever understand.

Yuuki looked again at Hanabusa to see him having an nosebleed, she blushed furiously before tucking at her towel nervously. "U-uhm…what are you doing here, H-hanabusa?" She asked him not even minding that Kaname slowly crept behind her till she was pushed into his chest, flushing an deep crimson again. Hanabusa cleared his throat, "Your mother is here," yuuki's eyes widened for an split second before they were back to normal, "and?" Hanabusa gasped at her attitude, "and? She is here for you!" yuuki scoffed before turning around and walking to her wardrobe, followed by Kaname. "I don't care anymore."

Kaname grinned a little before helping her with the clothes; a dark red dress shirt with short sleeves, an white mini skirt with black see through till the thighs leggings and 6 inch red heels. Yuuki turned around to the mirror and looked at the result of her long hair down to her ass, she clipped two red roses in her hair – one by her forehead and on as an bow in the middle of her hair. Yuuki twirled around and giggling.

Hanabusa looked at her reflection and didn't recognize the girl he saw an year ago, "Yuuki, what happened to you?" she gave an confused stare before getting it, "Aa. You mean this, that's just the new me." Kaname swept her in his arms, "I am now not an innocent girl anymore."

Kaname was a little shocked at her sudden change of attitude, 'what happened to her? My innocent princess.' He sighed inwardly. "Yuuki, what happened to you was it your mother, me, family, what was it?" she sighed before nodding. "it was mother, of course it was here." Yuuki growled out, "what did she do then?" yuuki scoffed and laughed sarcastically, "Ha, she didn't even _love __**me**_, she treated me like trash like I was an pest." She hissed out the last part. Kaname looked down at her and felt guilty, she didn't deserve to be treated like that – that year, and now even she shouldn't be treated like my Concubine.

"Yuuki," she looked up at an familiar voice – her mother, sister and brother. "Onee-sama, what happened?" Ellie sobbed. Yuuki looked away as an silent tear rolled on her cheek, "Yuuki what is this?!" her mother half screamed making Ellie cry harder, "mother! Pleas calm down!" Thomas said and got down with his sister hugging her. Elizabeth was silent for an moments before she walked towards Yuuki, grabbing her. "I loved you, now your just an whore, an concubine, an slut." Yuuki silently cried.

Kaname was getting pissed off nobody will treat what was his like that, not even her mother. Kaname was about to get an grip in the situation when she spoke again, "yea you _loved _me, if you loved me you would not try to kill me now." Her throat was being kept from air and she didn't even struggle, "I only d-did this f-for Ellie a-and T-Thomas, I would r-rather die t-then to b-be again w-with you, _mother_!" she spit out the last part.

"Ha-ha, you wouldn't even survive one single day without me." Elizabeth laughed sarcastically, yuuki growled. Now Kaname interfered, "I won't let her die, she is mine and will forever be mine." Kaname growled and she just laughed, "aren't we possessive, Kuran?" she freed yuuki and she fell limp in Kaname's arms crying silently.

"Takuma escort Mrs. Sumiko outside," he bowed and walked forward, "and Mrs. Sumiko this is an warning if you try this one time again I **will** disown you forever but only you your children can live happily." She gasped and then growled, "how _dare _you threaten an Sumiko!" she screamed, "Ha-ha I dare because you can't do anything against me, I am much more power fuller then you will ever be." He hissed out and then grinned.

She growled and proceeded to walk away, When she was away the children were just standing there silently. Kaname looked at them and set yuuki down on the bed he then nodded towards the twins and they walked towards their sister lying on her bed. Ellie first sat on the bed and looked at her sister, "Onee-sama, please don't cry Ellie is gonna cheer you up." Ellie kissed both her sisters check and hugged her then smiled down at her, yuuki gave an little smile. Thomas came then on the other side of the bed and did the same, "Big sister, don't cry everything will be alright." He assured.

"No, it will not be alright." Yuuki said and sat up, "I will never be an Sumiko anymore, please go don't ruin your life for me." She turned around and hugged them both in an big bear hug, she kissed both their heads and then smiled. "Sayönara." Ellie hugged her another time before letting go, "Sayönara, Onee-sama." they walked away of the stairs and slowly their figures faded in the dark hall.

Yuuki turned to Kaname and then smiled, "I am sorry Kaname but I will not be going with you now, please understand this." Kaname sighed and then walked towards her getting on his knees, "Yuuki pleas just come, you don't have to talk but I can't let you stay here alone." He whispered, yuuki looked an moment in his eyes listening to her thoughts before nodding. "Okay, I will go." He smiled at her and stood up, "then we shall go now." Yuuki looked at him then at her clothes, "Uhmm…are these clothes good enough?" she looked shyly to her feet's and played with an strand of her long hair. "Yes, these are good enough…and you look beautiful in these clothes, I like red you know." He smirked and she blushed a little. Kaname walked to her and extended his hand towards her, "Shall we go then my lady?" he whispered and she nodded shyly. Kaname walked with her downstairs with her in his hands where Takuma was waiting by the door. "the carriage arrived." He bowed down and walked out of the door holding it open.

Yuuki looked outside for the first time in two days and smelt the air – it didn't smell like rotten wood and burnt grass, it smelt like home she belonged here not in those houses in the slumps, no here she belonged here. Yuuki smiled and walked to the carriage that she so loved – gold with silver – so beautiful. Yuuki stepped in the carriage and waited till Kaname came into the carriage, when Kaname was in the carriage and sat down she settled herself into his lap.

Kaname was shocked, of course it was logic but the shock fast disappeared when she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered; "safe, here it's always safe." He smiled and let herself be on his lap. He stroked her head and she fast lulled asleep.

They arrived two hours later and where awakened by the loud horns of the house their districts. Kaname yawned slowly stretching his stiff limbs out and whispered in her ear; "rise and shine, we are here." She grumbled and tried to turn around with the result at falling to the ground, Kaname couldn't help but laugh at her position. Yuuki growled and slowly stood up, "Ha-ha, that's really funny." She grumbled still tired and yawned before again sitting on his lap, she was about to fell asleep again when there came an loud voice from outside the carriage.

"Mr. Kuran please come out." District 2 governor said with an stern edge at his word. Yuuki shot up at the voice and looked at Kaname. "who is that, Kaname?" she asked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:** So that is that, I am done for today. And sorry for the late update, it has been three days already, that's too late for me~~ well I hope you understand and I hope you enjoyed it! Toodles~~


	4. Chapter Four - Tachinowarui yatsu yuuki

**Title:** Life of an Concubine. &S.M.U.T  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** NC 17+ (M on FFnet)  
**Summary:** There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the men or will she be in the end something else?  
**Couple:** Kaname And Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight.  
**Chapters:** 4/10  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** Ohayö~! I am back today. I am feeling much better today and over an week my arm can be out of the gypsum, I am happy about that then I can type more and I am much faster then. I hope you can wait an another week, and I was slightly disappointed that I didn't got reviews for Chapter Three. but I am already happy that you at least post an review. Enough of me talking up to the story.

**Warning:** Adult themes, Bad ass yuuki.

**Notes:** Kaname is District One governor that's why he has an Concubine to. the rest will be explained later in the chapter.

* * *

**Life of an Concubine.**

**By ShishaNoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_18 June, 1798_

"Ahh…Kaname who is that little voice I heard, hmm?" yuuki inside the carriage blushed a little but soon calmed down. Kaname just waited an second later before he stood up and took Yuuki by the waist and opening the door, Kaname walked out of the door to see their standing the Governor of District Two. "Well, Hello that took you a time." Kaname grinned before closing his arms over yuuki's waist.

Governor of District Two; Kiryuu Zero. Age: 22, first son of Kiryuu clan. Silver hair, Lilac/Dark Grey eyes.

Yuuki looked up at the silver haired man and dove further into Kaname's chest. She found the Governor a little creepy definitely with his intimidate/bored mask of an face – if you could call that an face. Yuuki looked curiously around not even noticing that she began to walk till she was brought out of her thought by Kaname.

"yuuki, pleas step on the stairs I cannot carry you like this." He smirked at me and I soon followed, stepping on the stairs. "where are we going Kaname?" she whispered but still you could hear it in the whole empty building where no soul was only heirs, Kaname's and the Governors'. It felt kind of creepy that it was so silent here, she missed the noise her brother and sister always made and the maids running through the house looking for the children. Yuuki giggled slightly at the thought when her sister didn't want her hair tied up by the maids and began running through the whole house at the last point came in her room and hid under her bed.

Kaname smiled when she heard her giggle slightly, she was thinking of an good memory he thought. "we are here." The governor announced at the end of the hall where the meeting room will be. "yuuki, come you will meet the others." She nodded and followed after him in the room getting an shocked expression when she entered the room, there in the corner sat one Governor and one women that was the Governor and then there Concubines. "well…well if the Kuran heir finally has chosen an Concubine." A women with blonde hair said, Kaname glared. "I shall not give me such an tone you know I can just send you to the slumps and disown you of being the Governor." Nothing was said then.

Yuuki looked around the room and noticed 2 girls and a boy, she walked towards them and bowed. "I am Sumiko Yuuki, nice to meet you." The first girl that answered was an girl with length hair till her shoulders with the color brown/honey, it was an beautiful color yuuki admitted, she also had Orange/honey colored eyes that looked to be from an bee. "Nice to meet you Yuuki, I am Wakaba Sayori." Yuuki smiled and she smiled in return, the next girl that answered was an girl with orange/reddish hair and pale blue eyes. "I am Touya Rima." she mumbled silently and then proceeded to eat sticks with chocolate on it yuuki assumed. Yuuki looked at the boy that was on the side of the other girl Rima, she looked at him and he started at her. The boy had blue hair with grey ice, he looked much as Zero only he was shy and had blue hair. "my name is Arata Akihiko." Yuuki smiled and bowed to all three.

Yuuki talked with Sayori and asked questions about her till she was disturbed by Kaname. "Yuuki dear come here for an moment." She obeyed without hesitation and the other looked at her with an shocked expression. "show them some manners you have for me, they don't believe me you are here on your own will." Yuuki smiled and kneeled on the ground lying her head on his lap playing with his finger of his right hand that was lying there, she gave it an kiss before standing up and sitting on his lap kissing his cheek, kissing down to his neck saying; "Lord Kaname, what's your wish?" he smirked and petted her head before kissing her forehead.

The Governors plus the Concubines of them where staring in disbelieve at her. "do you believe me now?" he said smirking, they all nodded. Yuuki was about to stand up but she was held there, "Kaname?" she whispered he looked at her and grinned. "wait, I will let you meet everyone clearly." Yuuki nodded and sat again on his lap in an comfortable position.

Kaname cleared her throat and got the attention of the whole room, "I would like to let everyone meet clearly." They nodded and turned their whole attention to Kaname. "Yuuki." She turned to his direction and he pointed to where everyone sat, "Governor of District Two; Kiryuu Zero." He motioned towards the Silver haired boy, yuuki nodded and Kaname continued. "District Three; Fuji Emi." The women smiled at yuuki and she smiled back. "District Four; Shiki Senri." He motioned towards the boy with the Mahogany hair. "Nice to meet you," Kaname waited an few seconds before continuing, "The Concubines; Wakaba Sayori – Governor Two, Touya Rima – Governor Four, Arata Akihiko – Governor Three." Yuuki nodded and waited for Kaname to loosen his grip on her waist.

Yuuki sighed when he didn't loosened his grip onto her, "Kaname," she mumbled he looked at her and she saw his smirk returning with full degree. "I need to go to the bathroom, can you lead the way?" the others in the room gulped and they looked at Kaname who was smirking. "Of course I can." He loosened his grip and let her stood up from his lap, he soon followed her.

Yuuki walked out of the door and in an blink was pinned to the wall. She gulped for an second before sighting an sigh of relief – 'it's just Kaname.' she though before gulping again, 'Ah oh..' she looked at him, he had an lust full look in his eyes. "Kaname, let me go." She struggled but it was no use. "I cannot do that," his voice was like silk, so smooth. Kaname lowered his head towards her neck, kissing it and then licking it. Yuuki couldn't help but moan, "Kan..ahh~" she tried her best to get his attention with no success.

Yuuki felt on that moment really helpless, she was pinned to the wall – in the bathroom, half naked. "Kaname..not here plea—Ahh~!" she half pleaded/moaned to him. Kaname on the other hand didn't know what he was doing, he had let his Demon take over so he was like now unconscious.

He kissed her against the wall, feeling up around her thighs and sucking on her neck. Yuuki gasped as he began sucking on an sensitive spot. Kaname growled and suddenly pinned her to the floor of the bathroom where they were. He let his hands wander to her breast that where now exposed and her nipples stood erect. Yuuki moaned when she felt him grope her breast and slowly licking down from her neck and towards her breast, sucking on her nipple and swirling his tongue around her nipple. Yuuki was getting crazy with his teasing and stopped struggling.

Soon after yuuki felt an tingling sensation ripple through her as he thrust against her. she reached out and pulled off his shirt and brought it behind her, as he kissed her neck and moved lower, smothering her chest and abdomen with feather like kissed.

She lowered his gaze down at her when she felt him threw her shirt aside, and her eyes closed to the pleasing sensation of his lips. Her hands ran through his dark brown hair, slowly tightening her grip to pull on his hair while he kissed. Her body soft as silk, pale the smell of roses. She lowered her gaze further and noticed and huge bulge forming into his pants and that was straining in his black slacks. Yuuki felt something rush down that was really wet, she blushed furiously and saw Kaname's nose flare at the new smell.

Kaname growled when he came back and instantly look up to see an blushing yuuki half-naked with only her skirt and stockings on. He grunted when he felt an pain in his lower regions, he looked down and an smirk was slowly forming his way on his face. Yuuki looked at him and she saw him slowly smirking. Yuuki gulped and felt her nipples harden even more when he looked up at her. "Yuuki." He growled before fully stripping her and kissing her passionately, yuuki kissed him back with the same passion she hadn't felt since her first time – with Kaname.

Kaname trailed kissed down her abdomen and up again to her breasts. He nicked the skin for a while before biting down making an hickey. He trailed down again with open mouth kissed and down to her thighs, where he marked her another time with his bite. He opened her thighs further and trailed kissed to her inner thighs. Kaname brought his hand up and teased her bundle of nerves. He looked up at yuuki who was looking at the ceiling with stars shining in her eyes, he smirked and purposely gave and harder pull. Yuuki moaned loudly and trashed around looking for relief.

Kaname slowly trailed his right index finger to her slit and shoved it in without an warning and began pumping on a fast space while licking her nub and sewing on it as if it was some short of candy. He added another finger and increased his speed and his speed of his licking.

"Ah~! Ha…K-kanahh~!..me," yuuki moaned when she came really close to that all so blissful edge. When yuuki was about to scream when she would came he stopped, "K-kaname..why?" she mumbled, Kaname smirked at her and tried to regain his breath. He didn't say an word before losing his pants and pulling it down with his underwear. "I cannot wait any longer." He whispered under his breath before positioning him at her entrance, in one swift motion he impaled her. yuuki screamed at the top of her lungs but was soon stilled by an passionate kiss.

Kaname began thrusting into her, he moaned and grunted at her tightness. "Mhmm…yuuki you feel so good, so warm, wet and tight." Yuuki blushed ten saids deeper at his comment and was about to return something but was stopped when she let out an loud moan by that her climax came so suddenly.

He didn't halt his thrusting he only increased it till he got bored and let his hands wander to her ass groping it and slowly standing up, "W-wha—" she moaned loudly when she only felt him go deeper now and hit and spot that she didn't know existed. "Ahh!" she moaned when her second climax came in full boost. "K-kaname…" she was aware of warm liquid coming into her womb.

Kaname threw his head back when he came with three last thrust. "Yuuki~~" he grunted half moaned her name out. He kissed her one last time passionately, yuuki kissed him slowly back. "Kaname," she slowly began but was soon silenced when he pulled out and some of their fluids fell to the floor, yuuki looked embarrassed away and blushed again ten shades deeper. Kaname smirked at her reaction before setting her on the ground again.

Yuuki still looked away till she felt her chin titled upwards she met wine-colored eyes of that person who wore an smirk on his face. "don't be ashamed, it's natural." Her blush deepened and she tried to look away with no success. When Kaname let go of her chin she turned around and looked for her clothes. She found her skirt, ripped stocking, her shirt and her shoes but she couldn't find anywhere her garment. She looked at Kaname who wore now an evil smile and was twirling her missing clothes in his hand, "Looking for this?" he mumbled innocently and if looks could kill Kaname would have died 40 deads. "Uhh..Yes! of course I am looking for them, give them back. Now!" she screeched before trying to grab it.

Kaname shook his head in disagreement, "you do know I won't give it with such manners." She looked at him, "I don't give an damn what you care about, just give it back!" she yelled low with an deadly voice, Kaname only smirked in amusement and kept the garments in his hand. "No, won't do that." She glared at him before sighing thinking she wouldn't win this. "fine, Kaname can you please pretty please give me my underwear." She mumbled and looked away faking that she was hurt. Kaname looked at her for an moment before giving it back to her, "Good girl." He walked out of the bathroom with his clothes all on.

Yuuki looked at herself in the mirror and smelled herself, "woaw…I need something to get that smell away." She mumbled before looking at the soap that was standing by the sink, yuuki sighed before pulling out some toilet paper and wetting it with water then with soap. When she was finished with washing herself she walked towards her clothes and slowly pulled it on.

Kaname on the other hand was waiting outside for her to finish, he was thinking about what he just did again. 'I can't believe I did it that, I really today have no manner.' He though before sighing looking at the door. He looked back when he heard something and smiled slightly at her appearance, "so your ready now to go?" she nodded and he walked towards her taking her hand and sniffing the air slightly hitting no trace of sex, he sighed in relief at not being smelt.

They walked slowly up the stairs again to the room where everyone would be sitting and didn't do as if anything happened. Kaname opened the door and looked around to see nobody, "Uhmm…Kaname where is everyone?" he nodded at her and shrugged, "I really have no idea," he looked in the hall and saw nothing, "wait here I will go search the place." He mumbled and she whined, "but I don't want to be here alone!" she whined, Kaname sighed. "no buts, you are staying here." He said and slowly walked away and disappeared in the dark hallway.

Yuuki looked around nervously. She gulped when she though she saw something on the hallway and fast closed the door leaning onto it and sighed in relief. She walked around the room and looked for the first time fully around the room noticing how huge it is and that it is from gold and silver as the carriage Kaname has.

Unbeknownst to her there was indeed someone in the room that was slowly creeping behind her.

Yuuki was so in though she didn't fell something nearing her till she felt something grope her ass almost painfully. Yuuki screamed and turned around slapping him/her across the cheek, she screamed; "what the fuck!?" when she saw who it was, Kiryuu Zero with an big smirk on her face. He slowly brought his hand to his bruised cheek and his smirk widened even wider, "Ouch…that hurts you know, but I like feisty ones." Yuuki gulped at the look in his eyes before backing away.

At the other end of the mansion where Kaname stood he heard an loud scream and his eyes widened at the scream he recognized, "dammit yuuki." He muttered before running down to the other side.

Yuuki was backed in an corner and slowly lifted on the wall, she was slapping him in every place possible but what she was the most scared of that it didn't hurt him one bit, when she would slap him the wound would immediately heal. "Kaname! help me!" she screamed in the air when she felt something hard poke against her thighs, she didn't want this she just didn't. that when she felt him remove her undies and something disappeared into her, yuuki slapped him so hard that he loosened his grip on her and she kicked him in the most painful place that an men could have.

Kiryuu fell to the floor with an horse grunt of pain. "you bitch!" he yelled she kicked him another time there and he grunted again. Yuuki kicked him an last time and that's when Kaname stormed inside to see her kick him an last time.

Kaname winced at the place she kicked and felt something burn by him to, he looked at the ground and saw none other than Kiryuu lying there with an hand before his painful manhood.

Yuuki looked up with teary eyes and ran to Kaname hugging him, she cried for a while before he titled her up and walked out of the door letting Kiryuu lie unconscious on the ground. When they were out of the room he walked towards an chair and settled himself and her on his lap. "Shh…yuuki don't cry, tell me what happened." She sobbed another few second later then her sobs eased and she looked with teary eyes at him, Kaname wiped her tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "tell me," she nodded and took an deep breath.

"h-he tried to r-rape me," an silent tear came over her cheek and she heard something crack, she looked in the direction and saw the window shatter in slow motion. Yuuki looked at the window that was now laying on the ground shattered, she was really surprised.

Kaname looked at her and sighed, he was glad that he came and that she kicked Kiryuu even if it was at an place that would really hurt by men. "yuuki?" he heard an voice say, they both looked in that direction and saw Yori and Rima standing there. Yuuki's face lit up and she smiled, looking at me for approval I nodded at her and she walked towards them.

"Yori-chan, Rima-chan!" she said with an big smile and Yori smiled back at her, Rima looked at her and nodded. "still quiet as ever Rima-chan?" yuuki said smiling, Rima smiled slightly before looking away. "Yori-chan, where were you?" yuuki asked and looked at Yori. "we were outside in the garden, but we came here back when we heard screaming." She explained and Rima nodded, yuuki looked at both of them before asking; "Garden? Here's and garden?" they both nodded and yuuki looked with excitement at her face. She looked at Kaname was smiled at her before nodding, "Go ahead yuuki, I will soon followed when I am done here." Yuuki smiled brightly at him before following Yori and Rima to the garden.

When they were totally away he stood up from his seat and walked in the room to still see an unconscious Kiryuu lying there. Kaname sighed before he tried to call his mother with his own thoughs, 'mother pleas come here for an minute.' He whispered and in an instant the door opened and revealed his parents, "Kaname, dear what is going on here." Juuri pointed towards Kiryuu's unconscious body. "he wanted to rape yuuki, I wanted to ask if you could disown him of his title, that was the last stroke he took by me." Kaname said and looked at his Father for an moment who was looking at Kiryuu and then winched when he saw that he was holding something that is precious to an men.

Haruka began talking, "Don't tell me yuuki kicked him _there_." Kaname smirked slightly at his father and then nodded, "yes, yes she did." Haruka winched again before gulping. "Ok, I am never going to anger here from now of on." He sarcastically said, "good choice Haruka, but you can do that by me to I will do it to sometime." Juuri whispered and she laughed evilly when she saw him slowly backing out of the room.

Kaname looked at his parents with an expression that was priceless, "Mother, father." He warned and they looked at him. "Ah, yes of course I will do that at the moment he awakens." Kaname nodded before walking out of the room. Kaname walked downstairs to the garden where he would find yuuki.

When Kaname came downstairs he walked to the doors that would lead to the garden. Kaname opened the doors and walked in on the big garden, he spotted yuuki sitting by the water fountain with her feet in the water, he smiled before walking up to her.

"Is everything alright, yuuki?" yuuki gasped and spun around what caused here to fell in the fountain. Kaname couldn't help but laugh, "Haha…yuuki, sorry but it was just funny." His laugh eased after an moment of taking deep breath and he sighed. Yuuki on the other hand was now soaked and didn't seem to be laughing, "Yes, it was really~ funny," she grumbled what caused Kaname to laugh only more.

The other Concubines; Yori, Rima began walking towards them to see the sight of yuuki, soaking wet. "Yuuki!" Yori yelled when she saw her soaked wet friend, "what happened to you?!" yuuki pointed with her index finger towards Kaname who was still trying to calm himself. Yori and Rima looked at Kaname before they both smiled an evil smile, "Hehe." Yori walked behind Kaname and was about to push him into the fountain when she found herself in the fountain. Yori screamed when she felt her soaked now to, "H-how?" she exclaimed and looked at Kaname.

Kaname only smirked at her before straitening his posture while it lasted, what he didn't saw that Rima was standing not too far away from him with an bucket of water and was going to throw it over him.

Yori and Yuuki giggled what caused Kaname to look at them with and worried face. Kaname walked towards them and was about to asked what they were giggling about when he stilled from something cold on his back, "what the hell?!" he screamed when he felt that he was soaked. He turned slowly around to be greeted with an smirking eating pocky Rima. "why did you do that?" he growled and felt some tiny hands on his dress shirt before he felt the floor of the fountain. He looked at Yuuki was giggling and rolling in the water, "Haha..you should have saw your face Kaname, it was so priceless." They all started to giggle even Rima.

Kaname grumbled about how he was going to punish her. yuuki was giggling with Yori and hugging her while letting tears flow from happiness and from the laughing, Rima was sitting in an tree eating her pocky while waiting for them to stop playing like little children.

Kaname was looking around when he spotted his parents, he gulped before standing up from the fountain and sitting on the edge trying to get the water out of his clothes with not success.

Juuri looked in the garden looking for her son, when she spotted him by the fountain she walked towards him and gasped loudy. "Kuran Kaname! why the hell are you soaked?!" she demanded of her son while trying to look cool. "Uhmm.." Kaname looked around to see that the girls stopped laughing and now looked serious at their queen. "well, I can explain mother." He scratched the back of his head thinking for an good reason what his mother wouldn't be mad at.

"Yes, What is it?" Juuri said and eyed her son, "Uhmm…wel I kind of tripped?" he spoke finally after some seconds, Juuri's jaw dropped. "So you say you _tripped _in the fountain?" she exclaimed he nodded and felt a burst of power coming from here, "Hehe…no, no mother I didn't trip, I startled yuuki and then she fell in the fountain and when her friends saw it they tried to push me into it to and it didn't work the first time and then they began giggling so I wanted to ask what they were giggling at and then I felt a bucket with ice cold water being thrown over me and it startled me and when I turned around I was pulled into the fountain what made me even wetter." He explained after some minutes of the power that was coming from his mother, when he explained it her power disappeared and she began laughing.

Kaname and Haruka looked at her with an worried expression at her sudden outburst of laughter, "Mother, what are you laughing about?" Kaname asked and Haruka nodded, "Yes Juuri, why?" she stopped laughing and whipped her tears from laughing from her eyes, "Haha…it's just funny how you got in that kind of trouble." She giggled and then the other girls began giggling to.

Kaname felt kind of uneasy being set on the spot light. "Mother." He said and then everything died down, "okay we all laughed now, what business do I have with you?" Juuri sighed, "always business, business and business." Kaname sighed and waited for his mother to begin, "If you want Kiryuu away, his concubine Wakaba Sayori will go away too you know that right?" Kaname nodded but yuuki gasped and stood up, "No! pleas no, don't send her away she's my real only friend here apart from Rima or Takuma or Kaname" yuuki begged, "please don't." yuuki looked at Kaname.

Kaname looked at her, "mother." She got his attention of his mother who was currently looking at Yuuki. "She can stay with me, but not as Concubine nor Slave just as an friend or play mate for Yuuki." He said and looked his mother for her approval. "Alright, but only because it's Yuuki." She said after some minutes of thinking, yuuki smiled brightly and walked towards Kaname giving him and hug and then a peck on his cheek. "Arigatö Kaname."

Juuri looked at the two and smiled, she was happy his son would maybe fall in love with this girl she so much adored. Juuri looked at Haruka and smiled he smiled back and then gave an peck on her lips, "Kaname we will be going now then," Kaname nodded at his mother and father then bowed and they bowed back.

When Kaname was sure they were away he turned around again and then walked over to Yuuki who was helping Yori out of the fountain. "Yori you will be going then with me and yuuki back then, are you happy?" Yori looked at Kaname and smiled brightly before nodding. "I am really happy, I am grateful to that I can stay if I wouldn't do that I would need to move back to England and stay there in the slumps or become an Slave to my so called 'Fiance'." She explained and Kaname nodded before looking back at yuuki.

"we will be going now then," yuuki looked up at Kaname and smiled, she turned around and looked at the tree where Rima was sitting second ago but was not sitting there anymore, "Huh? Where's Rima?" yuuki asked herself before getting answer when she heard something crack. Yuuki looked in the direction of the crack and found Rima sitting on the grass eating her Pocky. "I'm here." Rima waved her hand in the air before getting back to eating her pocky.

"Rima-chan, we are going." Yuuki said before walking towards her, "where is Senri Shiki?" Yuuki asked her and exactly on that moment he came walking towards them, "Rima we will be going now." Rima looked up at her and nodded before standing and walking towards him giving him pocky.

Yuuki looked at them before slowly walking away, "Sayönara Rima-chan." Yuuki waved her before walking away towards Kaname and Yori that were already waiting for her by the carriage.

"Come, we are going." Kaname said before he got into the carriage and let the girls step in. Yori sat by the window on the other side of the carriage and yuuki sat on Kaname's lap as always from now on. "You two should sleep it's an long ride back." Kaname said before he began stroking Yuuki's hair and lulled her in sleep. Yori feel asleep moments later and then Kaname feel asleep.

Few hours later Kaname yawned and stretched his limps, he looked out of the window and saw that they were almost there only another 15 minutes ride and they would be there. Kaname slowly shifted his position and began stroking Yuuki's hair again who mumbled something against his neck, Kaname chuckled before looking at Yori who was sleeping with her head against the window. Kaname smiled slightly before falling asleep again and waiting for them to arrive at the mansion.

Now Kaname needed to wait only longer for it to happen, finally.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments: **The next chapter will be out in an few days. I only need to work now on few One-shots and then I can get whole with this story, I have an One-shot standing for you. I can already say it's YuMe 3 I liked it so yea. I was not an request I just wanted to write it and get my head of something else. I hope you liked this long chapter~ 10 pages, 5k+ words. That's many for me you know and it only took me 5 hours~! That's really not that much of time, I think I was pretty fast. Now I am going to play my Sims3 game that was begging to be played by me today – or it looked like that, I was writing on my Imac and I got all signs of Sims3 and that my pets needed foot and that I got an Zombie apocalypse because I have all~~ EP's even the ones that are not out already in America. I have many games and if someone sees it they would faint. XD I can like give an gamble, I think I have like 40 games? Or even more and then if you count all the EP's of the Sims3 & Sims2 that's kind of many right? But not all the games are standing on my Imac I have an Macbook to so if you count both I have many many games~! I see you again later, over a couple days.


	5. Chapter Five - Purotto no henkō

**Title:** Life of an Concubine. &S.M.U.T  
**Author:** ShishaNoSakura.  
**Rating:** NC 17+ (M on FFnet)  
**Summary:** There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the men or will she be in the end something else?  
**Couple:** Kaname And Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight.  
Chapters: 5/10  
**Status:** Unfinished  
**Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** Kon'nichiwa min'na. I am sorry for the delay you get but I have big reasons, you all know I am now engaged so I need to plan everything even if it's going to take two years before I will marry. I have for everything an reason min'na, if you want to know the reason you get delay it is because I am with an child.. I am pregnant. I don't know yet what it will be or how many, maybe twins maybe triple? Who know, I don't. So you get delay, I have 9 months I think the time to finish this story but I think it will be finished in the summer. I only have 5 chapters to go and then I am finished, _BUSTED _will be finished soon too, I think I will only go till 5 chapters.

And you said in Busted that you are confused, I will explain how I write in that story. It is an Yuuki P.O.V & Kaname P.O.V it is also an normal P.O.V how you can see that it is simple, if Yuuki is thinking or doing something you mostly see in the paragraph _Kaname_ or you see something happy. If it's Kaname it's more business talk, and you mostly see the name _Yuuki_. When I am writing in Yuuki P.O.V and I use 'I' then you need to look good if you see something cute or the name _Kaname_. By Kaname it's the same. I hope now you understand min'na.

* * *

**Life of an Concubine.**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_28 June, 1798_

It was about an week ago that Sayori was brought to the Kuran heir, she was not an Concubine and Yuuki was grateful for that and Sayori too. Yuuki smiled at the memory of Sayori and her fun time at the mansion, but her smile disappeared when the day came when Kiryuu came there to the mansion to get his Concubine back.. Kiryuu, the men that tried to rape me in the council room of the District mansion. I shuddered at the thought of him raping me, I smiled again when I would have pained him back.

I was brought out of my thought by an sudden scream, I looked around frantic and sighed out of relieve to see Sayori before me. She ran to me and hugged me, "Yuuki!" I was thrown back onto the bed where I was sitting on and we giggled, "Yori! Happy to see you again!" Sayori was gone for few days to visit her brothers and sisters, and I missed her, but only slightly because I was mostly lying in my bed with someone hovering above me. "Now tell me, what did I miss?" I blushed at her and shook my head. "Come on! Tell me what Mr. Kuran did?"

Yuuki still shook her and Sayori sighed. "Fine, then don't tell me, I will go ask Mr. Kuran then." She smiled innocently at Yuuki and stood up from the bed walking towards the door that would lead to the stairs and then lead towards the office of Kuran.

"Fine, fine.. I will tell you!" Sayori turned around with an smirk on her face and happily walked towards the bed again, jumping on it and hugging Yuuki. "Okay, spill it!" yuuki looked shy down to her feet and mumbled, "we d-did it many t-times." Sayori looked confused, she couldn't understand Yuuki. "Uhmm.. yuuki please talk a little louder, I cannot hear you." Yuuki sighed before mumbling again. "we did it m-many t-times." She said a little louder, her cheeks burning an bright red. "Come on yuuki, please say it louder I really can't understand you."

"We had sex many times!" she said now louder, blushing furiously. Sayori sat there dumbfounded, "Y-you _what_?" Yuuki nodded her head and pulled Sayori's jaw. "close your mouth, you don't want flies in it, no?" Sayori closed her mouth and smiled brightly. "Well, did you feel something with it!? or was it just an good fuck? Tell me!"

"Yori! Don't talk like that.. and yes, I like Kaname a lot. But I don't know if he feels the same." Yuuki sighed and let an small tear slip past her eye lids, Sayori knelt before her and hugged Yuuki tightly. "I think that Kaname-sama likes you too, I can see it in the way he looks at you." Sayori reassured her. Yuuki hugged Sayori back and smiled at her new best friend, "Alright."

"Now let me see if you can stand." Yuuki blushed and Sayori giggled. Yuuki crawled towards the edge of her Queen sized bed. She stood up, she tried to walk only to fall flat on the ground. Sayori burst out in laughter, "Haha! H-how many..ha.. t-times..ha.. did y-you..ha do it?!" yuuki crawled again on the bed and sighed. "Uhmm.. I don't know, I think 15 times?" Sayori stopped laughing and looked shocked, "H-how many did you say?" Yuuki pointed out her finger – 15 times. "Uhmm.. yuuki aren't you feeling sick or anything?" yuuki thought about it and shook her head. "No, why?" Sayori knotted her fingers. "Uhmm.. if you do it that many you can get pregnant." Yuuki gasped and looked down at her own fingers. "Yes, that can happen fast, but I can't remember if he came every time." Yuuki blushed slightly again and unknotted her finger.

There was an awkward silence between the two girls before one spook up. "Could we ask if we can go outside?" Yuuki was silence for an moment, thinking about Sayori's question. "Uhmm.. I guess we can ask." Yuuki thought about what will happen after that, she blushed a deep scarlet and swallowed. "Come on then." She urged and walked out of there room that they shared. They walked together downstairs and walked towards the office of Mr. Kuran.

Yuuki knocked on the door and heard an faint 'come in.' she urged Sayori to go first into the room, Sayori walked into the room as first and bowed her head and spoke softly, 'M'Lord.' Yuuki walked into the room next to Sayori and walked towards the back of the desk he was sitting at, Yuuki sat on Kaname's lap when he made room for her. "Yuuki, Sayori what can I do for you?" Kaname asked in his heavy voice. Sayori spook up first, "We wanted to ask if we could go outside, fresh air." Kaname thought about it for an moment before nodding of approval. "Yes, you can go." Sayori squealed and walked out of the room, Kaname turned towards yuuki and she nodded.

"Hai, I know." She walked towards the door and walked out of it, walking towards the back door. She walked towards the pond that was standing in the yard of the 'Little' Kuran mansion. Yuuki sighed, looking around the yard spotting orange/brown hair into the far end of the yard. "Yori!" she screeched to get the attention of her best friend. She didn't get any answer so she yelled another time. "Yori!?" finally after some moments she heard an yell coming from the fountain, she looked in that direction and saw her best friend sitting on the edge of the fountain, playing with her feet in the water. Yuuki walked towards the fountain and sat next to yuuki, they smiled to each other but didn't say anything, just listening to the fountain that was splashing water in the lake.

Yuuki played in the water with her feet also. She nudged water at Sayori and giggled, they jumped together in the lake, splashing water at each other. "Yori!" yuuki giggled and ran out of the lake, running around the yard. "We are going to play hide and seek!" Sayori yelled from the fountain and Yuuki ran.

"I am the seeker Yuuki!" Sayori yelled from the fountain again and walked towards an oak tree, sitting in it and clasping her hands for her eyed, Sayori began counting.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

Yuuki ran around the yard, looking for an perfect place to hide. She found an bush near the front gate of the mansion and hided between an oak tree and few bushes. Yuuki giggled slightly and heard Sayori began counting.

'One.' Yuuki thought, she began counting with Sayori. 'Two.' Yuuki snickered. 'Three.'

* * *

Kaname sat in his office, hearing loud and clearly all the giggling and screaming from outside. He sighed and rubbed his temples, he was happy that the two girls were happy but they were sometimes irritating the hell out of him. He grumbled and stood up from his chair, walking towards the table that contained his drinks, he gripped the wine glass and poured some red liquid into it. he sighed before throwing it into his mouth, he swallowed in one gulp.

He walked out of his office. Kaname walked towards the dining hall, sitting into his chair and waiting for the council men to arrive, they needed to 'discuss' something.

The council men arrived some minutes later, he sighed when he saw all the snobby men walk in with grins plastered at their faces. Their faces and attitude sickened him till he could throw up, but the manners he learned from his mother was helping him a little. he didn't want to get an fit with his mother, and definitely if there are hanging some swords in the house, even if he can't die his mother still scars the shit out of him. He smirked at a time when he had angered his mother so greatly that Haruka got his punishment, he needed to sleep in an dog kennel _outside_, poor Haruka he was broken for an week long. He then proceeded to look around the room, noticing that he missed 6 council men, but not important ones.

Kaname cleared his throat, "I hope you are aware why we need to talk." They all nodded and they stood up, bowing and murmuring 'Kaname-sama.' Kaname gave an nod and stood up from his chair. "As you all know I have an concubine, as you all know too I have an second girl with me, she's the best friend of my concubine and she's _not _an slave." They all gulped and some stood up. "Kaname-sama! that are not the ru-"

"Silence!" he roared and they all quieted and the one that spook up sat down at his chair. "You will _not _disturb _me _when I am talking." He hissed and glared at the council men. "You will listen to me." They all nodded their head and Kaname walked again around the room, trying to concentrate on his attitude. He walked again around the room and spook up in an icy tone, "You will not judge me, I will be your leader over an week and you will listen." He threatened the men, they all nodded their head and proceeded to go through the subject that they started.

"I want my concubine to be happy because she's the only one that can cure me." He stated simple and all their eyes widened. One council men stood up and raised his hand, "You may." Kaname sat down his seat again and allowed the council men to speak. "Kaname-sama, do you mean she can cure the curse that is placed on you?" Kaname nodded at the council men. "Yes, she can cure me.. she's the purest, she's just like her great, great grandmother. An lovely women with an soft heart." Kaname smiled inwardly. "That's why I need her, if she can cure me I can rule the kingdom without any hesitation and I will get my power back." Kaname stood up again and walked around the room.

"If someone _dares _to hurt her your head will be cut off, am I clear?" They all gulped but didn't do anything else. "am I clear!?" they all stood up and bowed "Hai Kaname-sama." Kaname smirked and walked back to his seat, sitting at it gracefully and drinking out of his globe. "now let's discuss the other matters, shall we?"

* * *

Yuuki was still sitting behind an bush when she heard something behind her, she was about to turn around when she felt something before her mouth, she saw sparkle blue eyes and whispered one name that came into her mind. "Hanabusa." And she fell unconscious.

Aidou looked sad at his best friend but proceeded to lift her off her feed, he walked towards the gate were some council men were waiting, he handed her to the council men and bowed. "Here she is, m'lord." He bowed and then stood up, he looked in deep purple eyes and shivered. He then walked past his lord and towards the carriage that will bring them back towards their destination.

…

Yuuki was slowly awakening and her she had an headache from here till Mexico. She grinned at her own thought and slowly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. She eeped when she was met with deep purple eyes that scared her like hell. She looked around more and gulped, "where the hell am I!?" she heard an deep chuckle and looked at the man before her.

"Wouldn't you want to know." He murmured and touched her cheek, she flinched at the touch and cowered away. She heard something ring and she looked at her wrist, seeing that it was shackled. She looked again at the man before her and saw that he wasn't even an man, he was an monster. He had long sharp teeth and eyes that were slowly bleeding red. She gulped. "W-what the hell do you want from me?!" she shrieked loudly when she felt something poke her inner thighs. She looked down and saw the man pumping his own shaft. Yuuki began crying, she was going to be raped.. raped.. she shuddered at the thought of that and began crying more.

The man shifted and she began screaming. "NO! Leave me alone! NO! Don't do it! NOO!" she screamed in pain when he rammed into her without mercy, she screamed her lungs out form the pain. he was so big so long, it felt as if she was being split in half. She cried and cried, she couldn't believe that she was being raped.. raped. She cried harder and harder, she couldn't even scream from all the pain she felt.. she has lost her voice for this moment.

She didn't feel any pleasure, it was only pain. she was dry she wasn't wet she was fucked dry and it hurts. She cried and cried till she felt something wet enter her womb, she only cried harder. When the men was done with her he stood up and walked out of the door. Yuuki fell asleep crying.

* * *

Sayori ran around the lot of the mansion, looking for yuuki. She couldn't find her, she began crying when she couldn't find her best friend. She ran inside the mansion and heard voice down in the dining room, she followed the voiced and stormed into the room, falling flat on the ground before Kaname.

"Kaname! y-yuuki, yuuki she's gone!" she screamed and cried harder, she couldn't believe that her best friend was gone. She thought yuuki had it here good. Sayori began thinking about the situation and her eyes widened. "Kaname! maybe yuuki is kidnapped please find her." she begged at her knees, she looked upwards only to find nothing. Kaname was already walking away out of the room towards the gate.

Kaname roared in anger, he couldn't feel her presence anymore but he could feel something light. He could feel someone's presence that he knew all too well. He walked towards the gate and roared towards his staff. "Get me an carriage now! I need some of my spies to find my concubine! If you find her get her and the one that kidnapped her! bring him to me and I shall think of an punishment! NOW!" he roared in anger and walked towards the yard that they were just playing some minutes ago, he couldn't believe that she was gone, his yuuki, his.

Not even after stepping into the big yard his most trusted spy appeared before him. "Seiren." He said and she nodded and bowed. "Find Yuuki." She nodded and disappeared again, Seiren knew about everything that's why she was his most trusted spy and she was his bodyguard. Seiren lives to protect him, she would do anything he will say to her. Kaname walked deeper into the garden and sniffed the air, he sniffed an faint alcohol and walked towards that smell. He found some wet tissues on ground and saw some bushes lying weird, he sniffed the air again and detected an faint sniff of Yuuki's smell, but he strongly smelt an alcohol. He bent down to the tissues and dipped his fingers into the damp cloths, he brought his finger towards his noose and slowly saw the world spinning, he detected an strong sleeping alcohol and at that moment he knew what happened.

His Yuuki was kidnapped.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

Write me if you Liked. Reviews are appreciated and much adored.

**Comments:** I hope you like the plot twist, I think it's an good plot twist and I like how the stories is now going. There are going to be more rape scenes and dark twists.


	6. Chapter Six - Atarashī keiji

**Title: **Life of an Concubine.**  
Author: **ShishanoSakura.**  
Rating:** M/MA  
**Summary:** There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the men or will she be in the end something else?  
**Couple:** Kaname and Yuuki  
**Category: **Vampire Knight**  
Chapters: **6/10**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2013

**Comments:** Kon'nichiwa, I am back again best well soon. But I won't be really much updating for the next few days, I will first update this one and then _BUSTED, _I have work to do here in the Netherlands – Amsterdam, so I have not so many time. These three weeks I will be online like every day but not update many times, then the fourth week I am **not **online so I won't be updating, it's the week that I need to go to the doctors for my pregnancy etc.

* * *

**Life of an Concubine.**

**By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_19 August, 1798_

There was no sign of Yuuki all those weeks that everyone was looking for her, they looked in every country that was possible to look. They looked in China, Russia, Italy, Romania and more and more, but they didn't find any sign of Yuuki. Kaname was looking for her in every country he could go but found nothing, he felt as if he failed her, He even asked his father and mother to help or the whole royal family that stood by his side, nothing they found nothing.

Kaname lay awake every night thinking of his beautiful Yuuki, how she smiled, how she smelt, how she moaned, everything. He just hoped they would find her soon before it was Christmas, he wanted to spent it with her and her friends.. but it would be impossible if she wasn't here.

…

_5 September, 1798_

Few weeks had passed and there was still no trace from his beautiful Yuuki, he missed her greatly, he missed her smile. Sometime in those weeks he had cried for the first time in his entire life time and that was because he fell _in love _with his beautiful Yuuki, he wanted to hold her in his arms, cuddle with her, kiss her, spent wonderful nights with her. He only got out of his bedroom when he needed to eat for the rest of the time he laid on his bed or Victorian seat reading the papers of the search, it was always a great disappointment to read the papers and see standing 'Noting has been found.' And then some excuses.

How it was with Sayori was another story, she was miserable, she wanted to see her best friend. She didn't stop with searching for her, she even helped the dog spies by giving them some clothes from her that were already used and that has Yuuki's scent one them, nothing.. just nothing. Sayori didn't cry, she kept herself strong because sometimes she could just feel how miserable Yuuki was, in how much pain she was.

When they would find the one who kidnapped her and the one who helped that person they would get the dead punishment – beheading.

* * *

Yuuki was now sleeping on a bed after two weeks of begging for mercy with her, she was sleeping on a quite soft bed with pillows. She wasn't anymore in the basement where she was the first week, she was now in a room with red clad wallpapers and red silk sheets, but without any windows. She didn't got this without a price, she will need to please the man that held her as hostage many times, mostly 2 times at a day.

Yuuki was tired from what she needed to do today, she mostly got raped 2 times in a week by the one that was keeping her hostage and for the rest of the time she needed to please him with her mouth, she always felt so disgusted. She wanted to do that another time by Kaname, he was much nicer. This dude that was such a mystery because he always hid in the shadows and was rouge, he was mean, he was just a totally asshole. Yuuki didn't like to be used like a toy, definitely not a sex toy. She just felt like a wore that was fucked mercilessly, and she hated it with utter hate and disgust.

…

Yuuki slowly awoke from her deep slumber and opened her eyes, wishing that she was in her own room, lying next to Kaname under the sheets, naked or whatever, she didn't care on this moment she just wanted to go home, _home_ it sounded so far away. She began sobbing again and laid down on her bed again, smelling the musty scent from the raping she got yesterday. She felt getting sick again and jumped out of the bed, running down towards the bedroom she threw up all her food that she got yesterday. It wasn't that much food but she could live from that much food, she was happy that she had a sink where was streaming water so she didn't starved.

She walked back towards her bed and laid down, she looked at the stone walls that were crimson red, a color she began to hate. She shifted nervously when she heard the door creak open, she tried to shut her eyes close and pretend she was still asleep. She heavy footsteps began walking towards her naked form under the crimson sheets, she shifted again and pretended to sleep. She felt ice cold hands on her warm forward and her eyes shot open, she wanted to scream but got something against her mouth and blackness encircled her.

A girl with silver hair smiled sadly before picking Yuuki up and walking out of the room, looking around the hall she saw nobody and slowly draped her purple kimono over her naked form. She began singing lightly while rubbing Yuuki's her and walking towards the exit. When the unknown women walked out she saw a silver carriage standing in the front of the hideout and sighed before walking towards it and stepping in.

She sat down and placed Yuuki's head on her lap and stroked her long fingers through her thick brown hair. She looked up towards the butler that was sitting at the other side and smiled before looking through the window that lead towards the front of the carriage. "Ride towards my mansion at the far side of my land." She whispered and continued to stroke Yuuki's hair and sang an old Transylvania's song.

The women didn't took her eyes of Yuuki and didn't stop singing the tune that she always sang for her children. She stroked Yuuki's hair, "My baby girl is hurt, so hurt." She whispered towards Yuuki and smiled sadly. She felt some presence near Yuuki and looked around seeing only the butler and the three servants that were on the front of the carriage, she looked over to Yuuki and saw her stomach swollen. The unknown women laid her hand on her stomach and gasped when she felt a strong presence coming from there, she felt small kicks and smiled sadly again, she hoped it was not the baby from the person that raped her.

After hours of singing the tune of the song the carriage finally stopped and the butler first stepped out before the unknown women with Yuuki in her arms stepped out of the carriage, smiling sadly again she walked towards the mansion that stood on the far side by the sea with a lovely beach and many other things. They walked silently towards the big oak doors that opened slowly by the maids that were still inside and let their master in with the others. Walking into the foyer of the mansion she set Yuuki on a Victorian seat that stood in the corner and draped her purple kimono better over her naked form that was bruised. She walked towards her maids and told them to give Yuuki a nice room and clean her up and dress her.

The maids rushed towards Yuuki's form and brought her towards her new room. When they were in the room they rushed towards the bathroom to full the bath while undressing their new master, the three maids carried Yuuki towards the bath and slowly sank her in the bath, they draped her hair out of the bath and one maid began brushing it while cleaning it with water and soup. The other two maids scrubbed her body clean of all the bruised and bandaged some parts that were damaged badly. They toweled Yuuki clean and noticed that she was still in a deep sleep and sighed a sigh of relief.

The clothes that the maids had laid on the bed where just perfect for her slender figure, it where the old clothes of their master when she was still a child. They slowly slipped her underwear on her and bandaged her breast area to stop some bleeding and to give her a more proper form. One maid gave her toes and nails a manicure and polished it a deep purple while another maid helped to pull the corset in the right direction, the other maid did it with stockings and then they both helped her get in the skirt. The maids braided Yuuki's long locks in a braid of six thick locks, when they were done they laid Yuuki on her new bed and walked out of the room.

The maids waited downstairs for their master to come upstairs or command them to leave and do their duties as the top maids from the household. Their master came moment later out of her own bedroom that was downstairs wearing a new white kimono with light pink that was not stained red with the blood of Yuuki. She smiled at her maids and walked towards them, they bowed towards her and their master patted them on the head, cat ears came out of their head and they began purring.

"How is Yuuki?" they stopped their purring and looked up at their master, the first maid Violeta spoke up first, "She is doing well, master. We took care of her and we gave her some of your old child clothes, master." She said in a thick Romania accent. The master chuckled and patted their head again, "Aren't my child clothes not a little too small for her?" the same maid shook her head, "No master, she fits them perfectly." The three maids grinned at their master and bowed again. "If you don't mind master we are going to return to our duties." The maids bowed again.

"Yes, yes. Return to your duties, Violeta, Mirela and Elisabeta." The master smiled at them before walking up the stairs and walking towards the room that Yuuki was sleeping in. the maids downstairs bowed again before walking out of the foyer and walking towards their duties.

The master walked down the hall towards the royal suite that Yuuki was lying in. She walked into the room and heard some moaning coming inside the room, she opened the room out of panic and sighed an sigh of relief when she saw that she was just having some pain. She walked towards the bed and sat next to the form that was shifting and moaning from the pain, she stroked her hair and began singing that song again. Yuuki slowly calmed down and rolled on her side, her eyes flickered to life and she looked around frantic till her eyes landed on the silver haired woman, the woman smiled at her before crawling more on the bed and stroking her hair more while singing the song.

Yuuki looked first confused but then laid her head down, she knew that song from somewhere but didn't know how, she could understand what she was singing and that was the weird thing. The unknown women was singing an old Transylvania's song that used to calm children in those times with war. Yuuki felt herself began to drift away into blackness before the song stopped and she regained consciousness. Yuuki looked with sleepy eyes up to the woman and felt her world shift again.

"W-who are y-you?" she felt her eyes drift close and her world was spinning when she opened them again, she felt so tired all of sudden and felt so weak, _weak_ it was a word she hated, she wasn't weak she was strong.

The woman bend down and her long silver fell in Yuuki's face, she kissed her forehead. "I'm your mother, my childe." She whispered before Yuuki drifted off in unconsciousness. The silver haired woman stroked Yuuki's cheek again and felt one tear sweep out of her eye, she finally found her little girl and she was happy.

The women sat on the bed what felt like hours while that were only 2 hours, she stood up and walked out of the room and downstairs, when she came downstairs the moon was high in the sky and dinner was served. She thanked her maids while ordering them to awake Yuuki and bring her downstairs. Few moments later Yuuki came with heavy eyes and yawing a little.

When Yuuki saw the silver haired women her eyes flashed from brown to light pink and then fall on her knees. Yuuki gripped her head and screamed out from the pain she got, she crumbled to the floor crying her eyes out. The maids looked sadly at their new master, they couldn't do anything, it needed to be done. Yuuki slowly stood up and had tears running down her eyes, she looked down towards the silver haired woman and ran towards her. She cried out in happy tears, "Mother." The silver haired women hugged her daughter towards her chest and let some tears fall from her eyes, she hugged Yuuki tight in her chest and nodded towards the maids.

"Come on Yuuki, no need to cry I am here now, come we need to eat." She pointed towards the dining room when Yuuki had calmed down and together they walked towards the room. Yuuki followed her mother and sat down next to her at the begin of the table, she looked down at her plate and sighed dreamily. Her plate was full of food, tasty and beautiful food. She had poached eggs with some pieces of fruit and a piece of perfectly cooked chicken laid on a bed of salad with tomato and cucumber. Yuuki licked her lips and silently thanked the cook and ate her dinner gracefully.

When Yuuki was finished with her dinner she stood up from her chair and bowed and thanked them before walking away towards her room, the three maids followed their young master. When Yuuki came by her room it was opened for her by the maids and she stepped in the room, walking towards her mirror and the maids followed. Yuuki stood in front of the mirror and the maids undressed her, untying her corset and her skirt. She stepped out of the skirt and out of the white stockings that were on her legs. The maids picked out a red nightgown and dressed Yuuki in the nightgown.

Yuuki walked towards her bed and laid under the sheets, she felt light headed and silently fell asleep.

* * *

Kaname was awakened from his day sleep by a loud knocking on his bedroom door, he growled in irritation and stood up from the bed. He walked straight towards his big oak doors silently passing a mirror and stopped mid in his tracks, he frowned and walked towards his wardrobe. Kaname picked up a shirt and black slacks and pulled them on his body, he frowned again and heard another knock on his door.

Kaname opened his door and saw some of his spies standing before the door. He frowned again and nodded before stepping away, he walked towards his bed and sat down, crossing his legs when he sat. he looked up to his spies and raised a brow, "What news do you have for me?" the spies looked up at their leader and bowed.

"We have found here, m'lord." Kaname shot up from his bed and walked towards the one spy that said that. "Where is she now?" One of the spies stood up and looked at Kaname, "She is on one of the lands by Hiroshima, we don't know exactly where she is but she is there." Kaname growled lightly.

"Then find her!" the spies nodded eagerly and bowed fast before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kaname sighed before walking towards his bed again and lying down, he fell asleep with a sigh of relief and content.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Write me if you Liked. Reviews are appreciated and adored.

**Comments:** Hope you enjoy, I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes but I will edit it when the story is finished. The stories is coming to an end over 4 chapters but maybe, maybe I will make a sequel! But I can't promise anything, you need to vote self too.

Go to my profile to vote with a poll: What story should I do next? VOTE NOW!


	7. Chapter Seven - Aishiteimasu

**Title:** Life of an Concubine.**  
Author:** ShishanoSakura.**  
Rating: **M/MA  
**Summary: **There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the men or will she be in the end something else?  
**Couple:** Kaname and Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight**  
Chapters:** 7/10**  
Status:** Unfinished**  
Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** I am back early, again. I have nothing, seriously nothing to do. I am now with Maternity well half with Maternity, but I am just sitting here in my hotel room doing nothing but writing, watching television or sleeping.. apart from eating and hygiene, so yeah.. nothing. I bring you Ch.7 - And I think I will be making a long story of this of but I don't know yet, I need to think about it and If I can make in Ch.10 the **real **end.

**Warning:** I am rating this M/MA for sexual themes.

**Poll:** Go to my profile to vote for the next story I am going to make after _Live of an Concubine_. You see there the 2 choices you can make out and you can chose 2 choices, who the most ones has a vote I will chose that one.

**Notifications:** I am going to write now more in P.O.V because it is going to be more in the person self then in the story line. And I think I am better in writing P.O.V then in the story line and Normal P.O.V

* * *

**Life of an Concubine.**

**By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_6 September, 1798_

_Yuuki P.O.V_

I slowly awakened from my slumber, I opened my eyes and smiled slightly at the deep purple sheets that were over my body. I let out a sigh of content en then slowly stood up, walking towards the door that I assumed must be my bathroom. When I opened it I almost screamed from pleasure, it was a beautiful bathroom with nice polished walls and a huge tub in the middle of the room with a big sink at the side with all kind of soaps and perfume's. I looked around better and noticed a shower in the corner, I sighed a sigh of relief and then walked towards the sink, I looked in the mirror and blinked.. one.. twice.. then screamed at the top of my lungs.

Moments later the door was swung open and those three cat girls stood in the door, looking around the room for danger. They looked at me with a curious expression, their tails were out also their ears what looked absolutely adorable. "Yuuki-sama, what's wrong?" the one I thought had the name Mirela. I nodded with my head and looked again in the mirror, "What happened with my hair?" I turned around again and they all grinned those cheesier cat grins that freaked me out. One of the maids that I assumed had the name Elisabeta stepped forward and petted my head slightly, "Nothing is wrong Yuuki-sama." I started in disbelief at the girls.. nothing was wrong? Seriously? Are they color blind or something, my hair is silver! Silver! My original hair is brown, I do like silver but not with my own hair. "Uhmm.. maybe you can't see it but it's silver, _s-i-l-v-e-r_." I know it was mean to spell it out but I was frustrated at that moment, I wanted my own hair back.

The maids sighed before silently walking towards me, they stripped me and I blushed, trying to cover myself but was halt. "Yuuki-sama, we will bring your hair back to normal, it's just a side effect from your clan's blood." I raised my eyebrow at that, clan.. but the only clan that I knew were the Sumiko but that wasn't my real clan if I called that silver haired women with those light pink eyes my mother, I don't even know my real surname now.

The maids brought me towards the old shower and sat me down on a stool, they filled a emmer with warm water and poured it over me. I shivered slightly at the warm water I got poured over me and smiled slightly, I looked down at the side and saw silver hanging in the water and picked up a strand of my hair and looked in awe as it slowly turned brown. I sighed a sigh of relief and let the maids to their work. I was shaved everywhere even at some places that I prefer not to be shaved and at some really embarrassed places. When the maids were done with making me ready I was helped in a towel and dried off while my hair was being braided again, but this time with white cherry blossoms in it.

They helped me in a black dress with pink fur at the end and at the front, it was printed with silver cherry blossoms that looked absolutely cute. My hair that was braided was slung over my shoulder and tied at my waist with a ribbon to keep it there. On my hair was set a little tiara that looked really familiar but I didn't know how. I was brought towards a mirror and gasped at my result, I looked like a princess that was about to enter a ball or something.

"Come on, Yuuki-sama, everyone is waiting downstairs to go." I turned around to raise an eyebrow but was caught off guard when I noticed that they were wearing all the same only in other colors and they were wearing a simple dress with all kind of fur at the sides. I nodded my head silently and walked out of the door, I turned around and saw the maids slowly following me. "Uhmm.. if you don't mind me asking, where are we going and why are people waiting downstairs?" the maid Violeta that was wearing the color red that fit by her strangely dark red hair grinned at me. "Not at all, Yuuki-sama. We are going to your own ball that is hosted for your return." I raised my eyebrow again, return? What return.

Something flashed for my eyes and I saw Kaname, Sayori, Rima the others.. all wearing a sad smile and some were even crying. I now noticed where I belonged, I belonged by their side not her. I stared to run on my heels and ran towards the stairs, I heard some screams coming from the maids behind me, I ran downstairs and ran into that white haired lady that I called my mother.

I gripped her dress lightly and looked up towards her. "Where's Kaname!? where is everybody, I want to go back, I want t—" I fell unconscious and everything blacked out.

* * *

When I came by I noticed that I was lying with my head on something soft, I slowly opened my eyes and looked in pink eyes. I wanted to scream but slowly calmed down when I recognized those eyes, I slowly smiled and then everything came back that happened, I shot up from her lap and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked not looking the direction that she was sitting, I felt shifting in the carriage and it slowly came to a halt and then it opened. Two men in black opened the door and bowed towards me, I raised an eyebrow and slowly stepped out of the carriage.

I saw a path that lead towards a castle that I somehow recognized, when I walked down a pat I came by all kind of people, they all bowed till their knees and the men came up to me and kissed my hand, that was gloved in a white glove. I sighed a sigh of relief when I came by the end of the path and nobody was in my personal pace. I walked towards the big oak doors and opened, I gasped at how many people I saw. There in the room stood like thousands of people and strangely somehow I recognized some people.

All the people looked up towards the oak doors and everyone kneeled before me, I frowned slightly but walked down the path that the people made for me and smiled slightly. Now I remembered everything, I remembered this room. This great hall was the hall where I was kidnapped at me 2 birthday, that horrible day, that day that I was taken from my mother and token by the Sumiko's. I now got it that my father was first married to that woman I called my mother of the Sumiko clan and that my father was then married to that my real mother, that silver haired woman. I asked myself If my real father was here, I will ask it to the maids or my real mother.

Not looking where I was walking I walked up the stairs that were standing before me and I fell into a chest that I faintly recognized.

* * *

_6 September, 1798 – Morning._

_Kaname P.O.V_

I was walking around the mansion, missing those giggled from Yuuki that mostly sounded in the morning. I also missed the smile, I just hoped I could see her now, or tomorrow, not over a week or months or years.. no just now or today. I wanted to hold her in my arms, hug her, kiss her, everything.

Some of the maids came running towards me and bowed fast and handed me a note and then ran off towards Sayori's room, I frowned slightly and then continued my walk towards my office now. when I came there I sat silently on my chair and turned my chair around the look out of the window and to the morning light that was slightly coated by the thick red curtains. I drank from my globe that contained wine and slowly laid the note down, I picked up a letters knife and opened it slowly, noticing a seal with a cherry blossom on the top. I frowned again before opening the letter.

_Dear Mr. Kuran_

_White this letter I want to invite you towards the ball of my own daughter that I finally got back after 16 long, long years. I want you to bring as many guest as you possibly could, but not council men, I don't like them and I know that you don't like them too._

_I wanted to invite you because I think my daughter would like you very much, I heard about your concubine and I am truly sorry, but I think you should meet her and get to know her, she's a really sweet girl at the age of 18 and I think she will make a lovely fiancé for you and your own blood line._

_Think about it Mr. Kuran before coming._

_The ball will be held in Hiroshima, 17:00._

_House of Cherry Blossoms._

I read the letter another time and frowned again, I know this woman somehow, I don't know how but I think to know her, Cherry Blossom, Cherry Blossom, why does that sound so familiar? I didn't know but stood up and walked out of my office with the letter still in my hands. I walked towards Sayori's room and knocked two times, Sayori opened the door some moments later. She looked surprisingly nice, she wore a light orange honey dress with light orange in it, it stood well at her body.

"Sayori, we are going to a ball of an important person in Hiroshima, be ready by 14:00 it's a long ride." I walked off again towards the maids and told them to get a carriage ready and to invite my parents towards this 'ball' that was held in Hiroshima. When I was totally alone I walked towards my bedroom again and towards my wardrobe.

Looking in my wardrobe I found my suite that was from silk and was white with a black shirt and nice black polished shoes. I unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall from my muscular shoulders and unbuckled my black slacks, sliding it from my legs and walking towards my bathroom with a towel in my hand. I stepped out of my briefs and stepped into warm shower that was already running, I cleaned my body and my hair. I dried myself off and let my hair slightly damp, walking out of my bathroom again and towards my bed.

I buttoned up my new black shirt and stepped in my white slacks and buckled my belt, grabbing my white vest buttoned it over my black shirt and then grabbed my white jacked and let it hand loose over my shoulders, not buttoning the buttons. I sat on my bed and stepped in my black polished shoes. Falling backwards on my bed I looked up towards the old Victorian clock and noticed that it was almost time to go. Sitting up on my bed I walked towards the door and opened it, walking out of my room and towards the big oak doors that lead outside.

When I stepped outside I noticed that my parent's where already there, also with Sayori and some of the guards. I nodded towards them and walked past them, walking towards the carriage and sitting in it. My parents followed fast and then Sayori sat next to my mother, smiling slightly. I just totally ignored them and looked out of the window, seeing that the trees were flying away pretty fast.

Falling asleep after looking out of the window for some minutes.

* * *

_6 September, 1798 – Afternoon._

_Kaname P.O.V_

I awakened a few minutes before we would come at the castle. I looked outside the window and noticed all the cherry blossoms and then the huge castle that belonged to the Cherry Blossoms House. I smirked slightly, now I got why they were called the 'Cherry Blossoms House' they lived in outside of a village that was surrounded with cherry blossoms.

The carriage slowly came to a halt and two men in black opened the doors of the carriage, I being the future king stepped out of the carriage first followed by my parents and then Sayori. Walking on the path that let towards the castle, the people we walking by bowed deeply and whispered silently 'Juuri-sama, Haruka-sama, Kaname-sama, Wakaba Sayori-san.' I not paying attention to the people walked further till I came by big oak doors and opened them, they blasted against the wall and the people that were in the room stilled and then bowed, making a path towards a grant stairs. Slowly walking in the crowd and towards the stairs, climbing on it.

After some minutes of sitting on a chair in the corner of the floor I stood up and walked around. I didn't noticed the doors opening and didn't really care, I only saw that everyone bowed and formed a path towards the stairs. I walked around in circles and then came by the stairs, slowly walking towards it with my head down, not paying attention I bumped against someone and fell flat on the floor.

* * *

_Yuuki P.O.V_

I opened my eyes and heard loud gasps coming from the crowd. I looked up and my eyes widened when I looked in whine colored eyes, my eyes watered a little but I held the tears back. I was lying atop of Kaname Kuran, it felt like forever since I saw him. I wanted to embrace Kaname now so badly, kiss him, everything that a concubine shouldn't do towards their master. He was still my master because he didn't freed me, I was just kidnapped, _kidnapped_. One single tear leaked out of my eyes and I felt a thumb brush it away and then a hand on my cheek, I looked up to see sad and lovingly eyes looking at me.

My head titled a little to the side and slowly came closer to his, he did the same and I smiled slightly, I just wanted one little kiss, to feel if he was really here of if this was just a dream. My eyes closed half way and our lips came in contacts slightly, first brushing together. The kiss soon grew more heated and I soon opened my mouth when he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Out passion was soon disturbed by the high scream from my mother.

"Yuuki! Get of the prince now! and stop kissing him, NOW!" I fast stumbled off from Kaname's body and stood up in a high position, fear evident in my eyes when I was meet with those mostly soft pink eyes but now a dark pink that looked mad. I whimpered slightly at the mad look in her eyes and stumbled backwards only to collide in a hard chest, I looked up and was faced with Kaname's chin.

I could see out of the hooks of my eyes that Kaname was glaring at my mother, when Kaname spook I shivered from the cold tone in his voice. "Nice to see you again, _Shizuka_." So that was my mother's real name, it was a beautiful name and the meaning 'quiet' kind of fit by her character, she was mostly gentle but this was the first time that she looked so mad, angry and frustrated. I tried to step out of Kaname's arms but his arms only tightened around me, I heard my mother scoff.

"If I knew that she was your lover/concubine I would have never engaged you to her." I looked up confused, engaged? When did that happen, I only knew that one engagement with the Sumiko clan to Kaname so that I could become a woman and that Kaname had permission as my fiancé to take my virginity. I could after some moments wring myself from Kaname and stepped out, I kneeled before my mother and took her hand, kissing her hand.

"Gomen, hahayo (mother.)" I whispered and slowly felt my mother's hand on my head, I smiled and kissed her palm again before standing up. When I turned around I was greeted with a slightly disappointed Kaname, I raised an eyebrow at him but he turned around and walked away. I watched Kaname walk away and fell my heart break in two, I felt tears come into my eyes and tried to keep them back. My sight became blurry from all the tears that I was holding back, there was only one solution to this problem, run, and I did it. I ran away with tears running down my face, I heard some noises behind me but didn't listen, I only kept running.

"Yuuki!" I faintly heard my mother yell at me but I didn't listen, I kept running. I finally came by the end of the hall and looked around me with blurry eyes, I saw big oak doors and chose to try if I could open them. I ran towards the doors and gripped the doorknob, I turned it around and sighed a sigh of desperation when I couldn't turn it, I tried again and again and after the sixth time it finally opened. I stepped into the room, looking around and seeing a nice bedroom with dark blue and green. I closed the door and leaned against it, I knelt down against the door and closed my eyes.

…

Back in the hall everyone returned to their own duty, not minding that the princess just cried and disappeared. Kaname walked back with disappointment in his eyes, he felt betrayed. He looked up and saw his mother standing there with disappointed eyes, only not for Yuuki, no for him, for Kaname. He looked towards his father and saw the same, he felt guilt build up in him.

"Kaname.." he looked up at the voice of his mother and saw her smile sadly. "Go after her, you don't treat a lady like that or do I need to remind you?" she hissed the last part in an icy tone and both men shuddered with fear for the rage of their mother and wife. Kaname swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat from the fear of his mother and slowly nodded, he bowed towards his father and mother and walked in the direction Yuuki came from.

When Kaname came there he frowned, it looked like a maze, everywhere were all kind of halls that leaded to dead ends and some halls had a secret passage that leaded to another hall, it was really creepy at some times.

After what felt like a hour of looking he got a sniff of Yuuki's smell. He inhaled deeply and found a trace that leaded towards a hall that he didn't try yet, he followed the scent and found double doors that were made of oak. He inhaled again and could find an amount of her sweet scent. He walked up towards the oak doors and knocked, he now wanted to be gentleman, not the jerk that made her cry.

He knocked, no response, he knocked again and heard slight shifting. He could feel the movement from behind the door and hear a light sob, his heart broke when he heart that like sob and could just feel the tears still streaming down her face. He knocked again and still no response, Kaname was getting tired of waiting tried to open the door, he was halted when he felt the doorknob twist in his grip and slowly the door peaked open and Yuuki's head peaked out. Yuuki looked around and when he eyes landed on Kaname she tried to shut the door but Kaname already had his foot between the door. Yuuki tried again to close the door but was halted now by an elbow that leaned against the door.

"Yuuki.. let me explain." Yuuki shook her head and tried to close it again with no success. Kaname pushed the door wide open and stepped in, closing the door with his foot and turning the lock the other side, locking the door. He stepped forward and saw Yuuki slowly walk backwards, fear evident in her eyes. His heart broke too see that fear in her eyes, it broke his heart when she stepped back and fell on the bed with a soft thud.

Kaname hovered over Yuuki, caging her in his arms. He slowly knelt down till he was at eye level with his beautiful Yuuki that was now slowly calming but you could still see the fear in her eyes, those eyes.. those mostly beautiful eyes that were now clouded with tears, pained tears. Kaname leaned down and licked her cheek from the tears and slowly trailed down till his mouth was one hers, first there was no response and then slowly he felt her response to him and felt arms encircle around his neck. he deepened the kiss slowly, poking his tongue her bottom lip and licking it. Yuuki opened her mouth and responded to the kiss more, she never felt so good now. Yuuki wanted Kaname now so badly after all those times that she was raped and abused, she felt safe in Kaname's arms, she wanted to stay in those arms.

Kaname raised his arms and unbuttoned his vest and then his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and letting it fall on the ground by his feet. His arms came at the back of Yuuki's back, he trailed his hands down her spine till he felt the buttons of her dress, he slowly popped them open and when he came by the last one he took a moment to observe Yuuki's body that was slowly being revealed. He unbuttoned the last button of her dress and gasped slightly at what he saw, he slowly took her dress of and saw all kind of bruises and red/purple places. Kaname bent down and kissed Yuuki lightly, he knelt above her in a better position and looked into her eyes.

"Yuuki.. my dear, what happened to you?" Kaname whispered softly, giving her a light kiss and looking into her eyes that were full of pain.

"Kaname.. you know the day that I disappeared?" Kaname raised an eyebrow at her but nodded. "That day I was brought to a basement, I was shackled there to a wall.. when I awakened I was naked and then there came a man.. h-he had w-weird eyes, I couldn't r-really make them… out—" Yuuki sobbed slightly and turned her attention to the wall at the far end of the room, tears running down her eyes. "-he.. h-he r-r-raped.. m-me!" she was now crying in Kaname naked chest, Kaname that was knelt above Yuuki stood frozen, he couldn't believe what he just heard.. did his ears played a trick on him? Or did he just heard good and that it was all true?

"W-what.. " he looked dumbfounded but slowly encircled his arms around the shaking girl, slowly hugging her to him and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, trying to calm her down. He slowly nudged her down on the bed and whipped her tears away, he slowly caressed the places that were bruised. "Does it still hurt, Yuuki?" She slowly looked up at Kaname and nodded, Kaname slowly bent forward with his mouth to the spots. Yuuki wriggled, she was kind of scared at what Kaname was going to do. "Sit still Yuuki, I am going to help to ease the pain." he whispered against her skin and softly kissed the a place, a purple glow came from Kaname's mouth and slowly Yuuki felt the pain ease till it was nothing. Kaname did that by every bruise that he could reach with his mouth and soon enough her body was bruise-free.

Kaname knelt before Yuuki again and titled her head, he kissed her slowly and felt her response immediately, he smiled against her lips. Yuuki being for the first time the real bold one invaded his mouth and fought for dominance, Yuuki smirked when she won and explored Kaname's mouth eagerly. Yuuki sat up and pushed Kaname down on the bed, climbing atop of him. She lowered her hips and immediately felt the hard flesh under her, she grind her hips against his and Kaname broke the kiss too groan. Yuuki slowly smirked and grind against Kaname's hip harshly, she did this a few before she was roughly turned around.

Kaname being the dominant one caged Yuuki in his arms and kissed down her body. Soft wet kisses down her stomach and towards her panties, slowly fingering the underwear in his finger, he took it off when he was done 'playing' with it. Slowly spreading her legs out he noticed more bruised and opened her legs white, he looked up but only could see her stomach, he frowned but didn't thought about it anymore. He kissed her inner thighs were all the bruises were located, licking the skin softly as it slowly disappeared into nothingness. Placing kissed from her inner thighs towards her stomach further towards her breasts that were slightly red from his hands that were kneading them slightly and softly. Kaname softly kissed the purple bruise above her nipple and licked it when it disappeared and took the same nipple into his mouth, sucking on it while he played with the other in his left hand.

Yuuki's hands played whit Kaname's hair while he sucked on her breasts like a baby would do by his mother for milk. She let her hands trail down towards his white slacks and unbuckled his trousers, letting it slide from his legs. Taking a firm yet soft grip of him in her hands she slowly played with it and felt it harden even more. You could smell the arousal in the air by now, hinting that there was going to happen a lot in this room for the past hours of the ball that was still being held downstairs.

Kaname stopped his sucking and let out a fierce growl when he felt as if he was about to explode from the pleasure, he stopped her hands and opened her legs even more. Stepping out of his trousers and briefs he leaned into her legs and wrapped them around his mid waist. Softly nudging her sex and playing with it, making her even wetter. Kaname thrust into her slowly, trying not to hurt her and watching all the pleasure that shook in her eyes and from all those delicious moans that came from her mouth when he did it again and again.

Yuuki moaned and wriggled her hips helplessly, trying to get him to go faster or harder, just anything. She hadn't felt this amazing when she was last taken by Kaname, and that was more than two months ago and she really did miss it somehow. She loved how he was so gentle then that creepy man that forcefully took her and then even cummed inside her, not saying anything just a simple toy to him. Yuuki felt so much pleasure when Kaname always did this because she had feeling for him, she liked him the day she saw him at her birthday ball and the day that she turned into a 'woman' by his hands, by his own hands that were now roaming up her body and down towards her abdomen that seemed to move slightly with the harder thrusts.

Yuuki placed her free hand on Kaname's hand that was over the flesh that was slightly moving and blushed a deep scarlet when she felt the hard flesh of his arousal moving under the thin flesh of hers. She could feel it moving faster and faster at the moment as Kaname sped up the speed of his thrust and felt the bubble of pleasure collide slowly, she felt it as if she would burst in two from all the pleasure on that moment.

Kaname looked Yuuki in the eye when he felt her walls tighten around him and groaned a little at the tight feeling. He grabbed her two hands and pinned them down beside her head and leaned into her, kissing her full on the lips when he felt her walls tighten around him mercilessly and then explode, he let it go after some more thrust and kissed her more passionately while looking into her pleasured eyes.

That moment they both knew it.

They loved each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

Write me if you Liked! Reviews are appreciated and adored.

**Comments:** -imitates Sasuke- Aa. I know sucky end.. I think then, but it's not the end of the story.. so don't worry. And if you think it's not a sucky end then I am happy. This chapter was pretty long it caused me 4 hours to write so I hope I get my reviews from my people that are reading the story.

**This story is read one time by me and I can't do anything about it if there are mistakes. I will update and make everything clear when I am done with the story.**


	8. Chapter Eight - Kyūketsuki

**Title:** Life of an Concubine.**  
Author:** ShishanoSakura.**  
Rating:** M/MA**  
Summary:** There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the men or will she be in the end something else?  
**Couple:** Kaname and Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight**  
Chapters:** 8/10**  
Status:** Unfinished**  
Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** I don't know why but I really want to finish this story. So I keep writing and writing, I still like the story only I have many other ideas. I have edited my poll by deleting the 'One-shot' and replaced it with an idea that I had a long, long time in my head only it's not a One-shot, it's a long story.

The story is called 'Secret Affair' It's a story about Kuran Kaname having married Sara but he's not happy and one day he meets a girl on his work named by the name Dragomir Yuuki, he starts an affair with her, will it bloom out to real love? VOTE IN THE POLL!

And I also saw that you guys really want a mafia story, no? Haha.. it's kind of funny that such an AU story is getting vote's. I will need to decide if I first start the Mafia story or the Affair story, need to decide which one is the longest. If Mafia is the longest I will wait till I have Secret Affair done if it's turned around the I will do Secret Affair as last.

**Notifications:** I am going to write now more in P.O.V because it is going to be more in the person self then in the story line. And I think I am better in writing P.O.V then in the story line and Normal P.O.V

* * *

**Life of an Concubine.**

**By ShishanoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_7 September, 1798_

_Yuuki._

I slowly opened my eyes, I frowned. I couldn't remember me falling asleep. I looked around the room, this isn't my room! Where the hell am I? I looked next to me and almost fell out of my bed, there lying next to me was a naked Kaname with a sheet over his legs till his stomach, arm under his head and the other was lying around me waist.

I felt slowly everything coming back from the party, me crying, Kaname and I having sex and then.. then I screamed out that I loved him. I felt like an idiot now, how the hell could I just scream that when we were doing _it_! And then.. Kaname told me the same, did he really mean it or was it just an effect that we both got when we were having sex after a time that we didn't see each other. I sighed, I couldn't believe that Kaname would say such things if he doesn't me it, Kaname was a good guy he was not a bad guy like the man that raped me many times. I felt tears slide down my face when I thought about that, I sobbed.

I felt a hand wipe the tears from my eyes, looking down I saw Kaname wide awake and looking with sad eyes towards me. Smiling up at him and laying down against his chest, I felt so safe here, I wanted to be always safe.. not just safe, no safe in his arms.. _his_. I let my fingers trace down his sculpted body and up towards his chest.

My breath was caught in my lungs when I noticed a mark placed over his chest, I frowned and traced the mark. The mark began glowing deep red and I frowned again, looking up at Kaname I saw his face contract in pain and looking down, blood was trickling down his chest just now.. this was creepy. I followed the blood with my eyes and saw it make weird marks, I climbed on Kaname's chest and traced the mark again, it bleed more and Kaname grunted in pain.

"K-kaname? what is this…" I trailed of when he put my hands on his chest over the mark, the mark stilled with bleeding. I yelled out in pain when I felt blood drip down my wrist, I followed it and it landed on the mark and the mark began glowing more. Looking up at Kaname I saw his face contract in pain and then his eyes flashed open letting me see crimson eyes, his lips opened and I was shocked.

"F-fangs?" I felt slightly scared, looking up at Kaname again he looked at me with sad crimson eyes and turned the position around. He leaned in on me and kissed my neck, I felt fear go through my veins but pleasure also. I slowly felt his fangs tease my jugular and then he bit.. I wanted to scream in agony, in pain in everything.. my eyes closed and I let blackness overtake me.

_Kowai._

_It's scary.. it's going to eat me.._

_Kowai, Kowai._

_That man, he has fangs._

_Kowai, Kowai, Kowai._

_I don't.. like this man, he's scary, gonna eat me.._

_Kowai, Kowai, Kowai.. Kowai._

_H-help me, It's scary, I want to go away.. far, far away from this man._

_Kowai._

_I hate this man, I hate it._

_Kowai.._

_Why doesn't he go away, mommy?_

_Kowai, Kowai.._

_Mommy? Where are you?_

_Kowai, Kowai, Kowai.._

_W-where are you, mommy?_

_Kowai._

_Why don't you safe me, mommy!_

_Kowai, Kowai, Kowai.._

_Mommy!_

_Kowai, Kowai.._

_HELP ME! He's going to eat me! _

_Kowai._

_MOMMY!_

"Mommy!" I awakened with a startled yelp, I panted. I looked around the room with a frightened face, where am I, why am I here? Why? Where is mommy, daddy, where? I fell against something hard and cried my eyes out, what did that voice mean? I don't understand, I don't under.. stand..

My eyes closed again and I fell asleep.

* * *

"_My little girl, don't be afraid.. I am here," I looked around the room that I was standing in, I heard the voice again.. but now it sounded familiar. Looking around the room I saw a woman with long silver/white hair.. I frowned.. why does that woman is so familiar to me. Looking around the room one more time I saw a little girl, she looked exactly like me only then younger, much younger.. I guessed at the age of 5 or something. Looking away from the girl I saw the one on her knees, extending her arms out to the girl that I didn't know. The little girl giggled loudly and ran into the arms or the woman that looked so familiar._

"_My sweet daughter Yuuki, give your mother a kiss on the cheek." My eyes widened at my own name, I saw the little girl give the woman a kiss on the cheek and giggled a little, kissing her cheek another time. I looked around the room and noticed that it was a big room with all kind of fluffy things. There was a big bed made of oak with fluffy blankets with stuffed animals, a cat and a dog and many more. The walls were yellow with green and the ceiling had gold. There stood a big closet in the middle of the room with all kind of toys around it and a big baby blue carpet with two chairs that stood before the bed._

_I heard the door open and I turned around, my mouth opened in a silent gasp of surprise. I knew this man, he looked so familiar but at the same time he didn't look familiar at all. I am so confused, what is this.. is this a dream? A memory that I didn't know about? What is this.. I don't understand._

_When I looked up again everything began swirling around me, black came and then red.. red, the color that still haunts me. Then blue, then green.. green the lovely color of the forest, the place I love so much. I saw eyes coming before me, eyes that looked so evil. Those.. eyes_

_Eyes.. creepy blue, red eyes._

_Blue.._

_Red.._

_Blue.._

_Red.._

_Blue.._

_Red.._

_I felt something encircle me around my waist. I slowly turned around. My mouth opened in a silent scream, I wanted to scream.. a scream from horror, a scream from agony and a scream from losing the one you love.. the one you love._

_Kaname.._

_Kaname.._

_Wake up.. please wake up.._

_Don't die.. don't!_

_I can't lose you, I can't.._

_No.. don't go! Don't go!_

_Kaname!_

"Kaname! Don't go please don't go!" I screamed in nothingness with my eyes closes, tears were running along my cheeks when I recalled those memories/dreams. I didn't like it one bit. I sobbed and sobbed, calling for Kaname with a harsh voice. I finally heard the bedroom door burst open, I looked up with red puffy eyes and looked in the wine colored eyes of Kaname. Behind Kaname stood my mother with the three cat maids, they all looked with sad eyes, definitely Kaname. I crawled out of bed, not noting that I was still naked and ran towards Kaname. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Y-yuuki, can't b-breath.." I immediately loosened my hold on him but didn't let him go. I suddenly felt a sting on my neck, I cried out and fell to my knees. Grabbing my neck, I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.. I wanted to scream in agony from the pain I got in my throat. Crawling towards the mirror to look at me, I finally screamed a high pitch scream.

I saw an small angel wing being curved on my neck with blood flowing from the wound. It was a tiny wing but it hurt like hell, I saw blood ooze from my wound but it didn't trail down my neck, no it trailed up towards the angel wing and formed with it. I watched in amazement to see that, I didn't know what that meant but I was going to ask it. I then noticed that the angel wing looked the same Kaname had on his chest only that one was from a devil and it was much, much bigger.

Feeling like I could breathe again I smiled. I felt now much relieved that the pain was gone and replaced with nothing but a little cute angel wing, I breathed in deep and turned around to see Kaname kneeling next to me. I opened Kaname's shirt forcefully and a few buttons flew out of his shirt and into the air, looking at his chest I noticed that the devil wing was a little darker but still so beautiful. Slowly trailing my finger over and looking at Kaname's eyes, noting that this time that he didn't scream from agony, this was just pure pleasure that he got.

"Kaname.. what is this?" I pointed towards the angel wing on my neck and the devil wing on his chest, it looked like a Ying Yang because my was an angel and it was white and his was a devil and it was black. It really did look like Ying Yang.

"A curse mark, Yuuki." Kaname smiled gently at me, smiling back at him I touched it another time. Feeling him shiver slightly, I traced the curse mark with my other hand and trailed down his stomach, getting playful. Touching between his legs, I was drawn to him and lightly kissed his neck. I felt myself thirst for something, only I didn't know what, what did I thirst for that I was drawn towards his neck?

"Kaname.. I want, I-I want.." I fell towards his neck and I felt something sharp prop over my lips, opening my mouth to feel it, I scraped those things that were in my mouth over his neck and it bled slowly. Eyeing the blood that was trailing down, licking it with the point of my tongue slowly. It tasted sweet but bitter at the same time, I wanted more. Opening my mouth wider I let my teeth scrape over it till I felt something that lay towards the surface of his neck, I felt my mouth slowly closing and my teeth gliding into the soft flesh. Moaning quietly after tasting the blood that suddenly sprang into my mouth, gulping everything I could get. The burning sensation that was in my throat slowly eased till nothing, retracting from his neck and licking up everything.

Looking up at Kaname and noticing that his eyes were clouded with lust and desire. Looking around the room I noticed that my mother and the maids were still standing in the door and my mother had a scowl on her face while her eyes were on my hands. Following her gaze I saw my hands were in Kaname's trousers and felt hard flesh there, blushing a little and taking at my hands only to be stopped by Kaname's hand that was now on my own hands.

"No, Yuuki." I blushed even more and my mother's scowl deepened and the maids grinned there cheesier cat grin that I now kind of liked. My hands were pulled into Kaname's trousers again and I let my hand be wrapped around the hard flesh, noting that there was no underwear.

"Kaname.. did I just.. just drink b-blood?" I still sat before the mirror and I saw my eyes flash a deep crimson at the mention of blood.

"Yes you did, Yuuki. You are back to your normal self, a creature of the night and my destined bride." I looked confused and surprised at the same time, I then saw all kind of flashes of memories across my eyes and then a picture of me and.. Kaname? sitting outside at night in a big oak three. Seeing flashes of me in a swing and Kaname was pushing me high in the air, I was giggling and Kaname had a slight smile on his face while his puffy cheeks where a little red. I saw more and more flashes, first flash I was 3 then I was 4/5 with Kaname and then my 6 birthday.. first I danced with Kaname then there was a dinner.. then nothing.

"I remember.. but not everything.." I felt arms encircle me and I fell into a hard chest, a hard but soft chest. Gripping the open shirt and sobbing against the naked flesh, I now feel like a small child crying against their father's shoulder when I just had a nightmare, only he's not my father.. something else.

After what felt like a hour I stopped my crying and sobbing, sometimes sobbing a little. Looking up and around the room I noticed that everyone was still here, my mother sitting on a comfortable sofa and the maids standing behind it and Kaname still holding me with a slightly smile. I felt more flashbacks come before my eyes, seeing that smile.. made me remember an important moment.

* * *

"_Kaname! where are you?!" I cried out, looking around the big yard where we are now playing hide and seek. I couldn't find Kaname, he was somewhere in the yard but I just couldn't find him, I even used my pureblood powers to find him, still nothing. I felt slightly scared because we were the only ones in the mansion, my parents where away for the day so Kaname came to babysit on me._

"_Kaname! come on, I can't find you!" I cried out again, I heard rustle in some bushes and smirked. Running into the other direction where I heard it and then using the only power that I really liked; making a clone out of me. Grinning I let the clone walk towards the direction I ran into and I ran around the yard in the direction of the bushes. Running towards the bushes at full speed, I ran and ran and suddenly I was in the air._

_Screaming and giggling when I looked down. "Haha! Kaname put me down!" he didn't listen and I was thrown in the air and landed in Kaname's arms again, giggling at Kaname. I poked his cheeks and they slowly turned a light shade of red, my smile became only bigger and I poked again._

"_Come on Kaname! smile a big baby smile!" I poked again his cheeks when he didn't do that and then with all my might I let him fall on his back, he looked surprised for a second before he masked it again. Looking sad up at him and poking his cheeks again, "Kaname.. please, smile for me." I whined in a childlike voice and his eyes widen slightly before a smile came up on his face, he looked so much better when he smiled._

_Sitting on his chest and bending down I gave him an innocent kiss on the lips, giggling when I saw his surprised look. I gave him another kiss but this one a little harder and then a kiss on the cheek, I never really kissed Kaname only energy kisses when I needed energy._

_I laid down on his chest and Kaname wandered his hand through my hair, sighing I laid in a better position and closed my eyes, listening to the owls that were out in night. It was so peaceful tonight, so nice.. so silent.. no troubles, just us._

"_Kaname?" I suddenly whispered in a quiet voice, I was a little shy to ask this. "Yes, Yuuki?" I looked up at Kaname and smiled shyly, looking away with red cheeks. "We are going to marry when we are older, right?" I turned to look at his face again and saw his cheeks slowly coloring redder and redder, his ears where already red and it was slowly spreading towards his neck, Kaname looked so cute when he is flustered. "I think so Yuuki, we are the only young purebloods now, we would eventually need to marry." _

"_If I need to marry a pureblood I want to marry you Kaname-kun." You could see the red now work towards his whole face, I never called him 'Kaname-kun' only my father called him that or that weird human man that was friends with Kaname's mother and father. _

"_I am happy, Yuuki.. but now we should go inside, dawn is approaching." I nodded and we walked away._

My memory ended, that was the only memory that I really liked. But I still don't know how I turned into a human and when that happened. I wanted to ask also where my father was, I didn't see him in forever and I really did want to see him. Turning towards my mother and seeing her look at me with a slight smile. I crawled out of the comfortable arms of Kaname and walked towards my mother, sitting before her and smiling.

"Mother.. where is father?" her smile instantly fell and it was replaced by a heartbroken look, a look of loss, a look of losing someone dear to you. I saw silent tears roll down her cheeks and stood up immediately, wiping the tears from my mother's cheek. "M-mother.. don't tell m-me that.. that h-he's d-d-dead? "she nodded and everything collapsed before my own eyes.

"Was he the one who turned me.. into a.. human?" looking towards my mother and seeing that she stopped crying but she had still that pained look in her eyes.

"Yes.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Write me if you Liked! Reviews are appreciated and adored.

**Comments:** Finally it done! It took me few days because I needed to think about the flashbacks, it was kind of hard in the beginning but when I stared writing it came… finished. :P This story is coming to an end over 2 chapters so I am sorry if it takes long because it is going to be long chapters.. I need to place every bit of information for the story in those last chapters. If you haven't seen my new story 'Secret Affairs' then check it out, I am going to update it tomorrow or the day after, I just first need to write the third chapter of _The King and His Queen_ and then I can write the next update of 'Secret Affairs' and then Live of an Concubine.

**This story has been read a few times, I cannot do anything about the mistakes I make, I can only update it when the story is finished. When the story is finished I am going to clean it of the wrong words and other things.**

_**REVIEW~!**_


	9. Chapter Nine - Oak Tree

**Title:** Life of an Concubine.**  
Author:** ShishanoSakura.**  
Rating:** M/MA**  
Summary:** There are places somewhere in the world that you prefer you would never see, there was one girl that got to this world and first it started as an task but what happens after some events with the girl and an mysterious men that she started to feel things for, will she always remain an Concubine to the men or will she be in the end something else?  
**Couple:** Kaname and Yuuki  
**Category:** Vampire Knight**  
Chapters:** 9/10**  
Status:** Unfinished**  
Year Completed:** 2013

**Comments:** This is the ninth chapter of _Life of an Concubine_. This is a quite a long chapter I think 5k+ or a little more maybe not? You will need to read, in this one last chapter there is going to happen a lot so be prepared, I hope you liked this chapter and if some of you didn't read my new main story check it out – _Secret Affairs, _I find it quite an interesting story and other I think too, even if it's not read many times but I think that's because it's vacation (by me then) I don't know if it's still vacation in (wherever you live) but by my it's still..

**Notifications:** This chapter is more Japanese because I really wanted to write my own language in this chapter, don't go back immediately if your done reading this chapter, on the end in the AN is a Japanese lesson.

**Warning:** I am Rating this M/MA for sexual intercourse, violence etc.

* * *

**Life of an Concubine.**

**By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_19 September, 1798_

I was still not used to my new vampire body, but that's kind of logic. You can see it this way, when I was a Human I was fragile looking, I had no such fortune as breasts or nice curves, when I turned a vampire I got suddenly nice round curves, that was really shocking, and my size grew slightly.. that's really annoying because for the first two days I needed to walk in my underwear that was to small, also I had a piece of pureblood vampire after me, being to possessive!

I was now already 2 weeks a vampire, I got all my powers back and even could use my powers already after I drank my mother's blood and that of Kaname's. I was now a worthy pureblood vampire .

Too tell you if I was good, I was slightly sad, a few days ago I was walking and I came by a big oak tree, that tree was something special in my old memories because me and my father always played there and when I asked where my father's ash was my mother pointed towards the big oak three and I burst out in cries, Kaname eventually brought me back to bed when I tried to go to the oak tree – in the sun.

After that night I became more and more sad and eventually I and Kaname were going towards the oak tree, even if my mother said to NOT do it, I didn't want to listen.

* * *

_21 September, 1798 – Oak tree._

Today was the day we and Kaname would go towards the Oak Tree, even if it was prohibited by my mother I still wanted to go and see the oak tree and my father 'grave' even if it was only ash.

I looked at my clock and the big Victorian clock gave on 4 pm, so it's time to get up.. well not really get up, I am mostly awake on 7 pm not I am earlier, not that many time difference. I must be happy that I am not sleeping in Kaname's room this time, if I did I would not close an eye! If you know what I mean, eh?

I stood up from my fluffy bed and let the sheets fall on the ground, stretching my body and yawning. I walked towards the bathroom and only splashed water in my face, I needed to be quiet because if I am not then those cat maids will hear me with their good hearing and say it too my mother, what causes me and Kaname to have 'house arrest' and no sleeping with together in bed and I couldn't do that to Kaname, right?

Of course I could but I wouldn't do it..

I combed my hair very fast and made soft waves. Walking out of the bathroom as quiet as I could because my own little, loud dog was sleeping in their assigned place, – a fluffy basket – I walked through my closet, looking for a simple but beautiful dress.

After some minutes I found me dressed in a simple silk gown that had the color of Kaname's eyes, a soft wine-colored with red and brown. I hope that Kaname likes it, or even notices it!

When I walked out of my room I looked around to see if something was coming this way. To come to Kaname's room I needed to crawl three long stairs up and that was really annoying, I don't have forever! Uhmm.. actually I have but I am not gonna argue with my own mind now.

I decided to use my new vampiric speed and testing it for the first time. I used it very fast and didn't see Kaname's big room doors open so I ran at full speed towards Kaname's bed and stumbled over one of my panties that was from our 'activities' of last night, I stumbled over my goddammit panties.. and fell, I say FELL on Kaname.

I

Fell

On

Kaname..

On top.. you know? On top.. in a really wrong position also.

I didn't even see what was happening till Kaname was hovering over me with crimson red eyes, I could just see that he was not fully awake. I looked down and saw our position, I wanted to blush but at the same moment wanted to scream but I couldn't do both, what I just did.. or needed to do was moan, loudly.

Kaname had his knee between my open thighs and was digging deeper when he hovered more over me, trying to find out who I was. I moaned again when he rubbed and felt wet sensation between my legs and heard a growl coming from Kaname, I moaned again.

"Kaname.." my voice was weak, not what I wanted. I wanted him awake not half awake/asleep and not knowing what he was doing with his glorious body.

"Kaname.. w-wake up.." I moaned helplessly, arching my back and stretching my neck – wrong move..

Kaname's teeth was suddenly on my neck and I was turned around with my dress hiked up, I blushed furiously from the sudden action, this can't be happening, right? Kaname wouldn't do this without my permission or is.. is he dreaming? Ha! If he is he isn't coming free from me for some time, to dream naughty about me and not controlling his own urges, even asleep. My panties soon fell and I heard soft zipping before my dress was hiked up over my breasts. I blushed scarlet, I was still little shy with this sort of activities, but it's normal, right?

I tried to struggle in his grasp but I only got a throaty moan from Kaname as he came closer. I was kind of scared, Uhmm.. who wouldn't if you were about to have sex with your lover while he was half asleep? I crawled as fast away from Kaname, I was almost at the edge of the bed when I was pulled by my feet and laid on my back, legs spread as far as I could and Kaname hovering above me with shirt wide open, slacks loosened till his thighs. I felt myself getting hotter, not from the blush that was spreading over my body but form arousal and I couldn't deny it.

But I didn't want this! I struggled in his grasp and my knee brushed over his crotch and I blushed, it only made Kaname more.. uhmm.. how do you say that, hornier? No, no wrong words choice but I can't think of something else! Let's just say that he is horny.

Kaname trailed his fingers down towards my core and I was embarrassed, I was wet, really wet and that just embarrassed me greatly, definitely if I didn't want to do this in the first place, I just wanted to go outside and towards the oak tree by my father's grave, but if Kaname really starts then it will be like 5 hours long, and mostly I don't care because it feels wonderful but now I don't have many time.

My eyes narrowed at his covered crotch and I acted fast without thinking, kneaded him right in the crotch and he tumbled over from the pain. he rolled on the floor grasping his abdomen in pain and howling silently. I winched when I saw the pain in his crimson eyes and as they slowly turned back to their normal color, the pain only became worse for him and he groaned before trying to stand up. He looked around till he spotted me on his bed, in still the kind of wrong position, he sighed before crawling on the bed still grasping his abdomen.

"Yuuki.. why did you do that..?" he whined and I needed to contain my giggled at his whiny voice, he looked utterly tired and in pain even if it was slowly healing itself, I think I kneaded him to hard and that I maybe bruised him their greatly.

"Uhm.. Gomen'nasai? Kaname." I didn't feel really guilty but it wouldn't hurt if I apologized. I think it would quite hurt if man's are kneaded at their 'part'

"But why, Yuuki? Do you have any idea how much that hurt.." he looked quite sad now and I frowned, I crawled up to him and kissed him slightly on the lips, he kissed back immediately and I was suddenly lying under him, again.

"You were half asleep and you was about to have sex with me, in your _sleep_." At his Kaname had a red tint on his cheek and he looked away, Kaname looked then so cute!

"Aww.. Kawaī kaname! your blushing." I giggled and grabbed his red chubby cheeks, he whined and it only made me giggle more, it was so funny to embarrass Kaname more!

"I'm not cute.." I heard him mumble what made me giggle even more, "No your cute! Definitely with those red ears and those red chubby cheeks and that red tint that is slowly spreading down your neck and then towards your ch—"

"Enough! I'm not cute!" I chuckled at his childless actions, it was still so fun to tease Kaname with his blushes.

"But Kaname, why are you blushing? Hmm?" I snickered slightly to see his blush deepen more to the color of crimson, he was so embarrassed and I had an idea why he was so flustered but I still wanted to hear it. "Where you dreaming something naughty, Kaname? was it with me? Was it with someone else? Were you trying something on me and letting me scream out in ple—"

"Yesss.." he hissed and I burst in a fit of giggles, I just knew it! but I didn't know that Kaname could be a pervert, yes he was a masochist and I liked it a little pain in the bed adventures but I didn't know that he could be a pervert! I giggled more and eventually quieted but still kept chuckling slightly. "It's not funny, I can't control my dreams.." he whined, it still sounded funny when he has a whiny tone and I think it would forever sound funny!

"No, no, it's really funny! I can't believe you have a pervert inner self, Kaname-_kun_." I giggled, for the first time in years I really laughed and giggled. I still couldn't contain myself, when I looked at Kaname he had this small pout on his lips and it looked so adorable, it reminded me from our youth together when I was still a little girl of 4 and Kaname already a big boy of 10 and I always wanted a piggyback ride.

…

* * *

_3 May, 1783_

"Kanameeee.." I whined in a whiny voice, I wanted it so badly but Kaname wouldn't let me. I poked him on his back and whined again, I wanted a piggyback ride!

"Kaname, Onegai.. I want a piggyback ride!" I whined against his chest and poked him again, trying to get towards his chest but he was too tall for me, he was already such a tall boy that a small girl like me couldn't even give him a kiss on the cheek as greeting or give him a peck on the lips so I could get my energy from him, it's so irritating.

"No, Yuuki, you will be too heavy." My eyes widened at this, did Kaname just call fat? I sniffed slightly and let a silent tear run down my cheeks, that hurt, that hurt really badly, hearing something from the one that you love with all your heart. I looked up at Kaname whit teary eyes and tried grabbing his shirt, I jumped in the air, but a little too high and landed on Kaname. We rolled on the ground till I was sitting on Kaname back and Kaname was face down on the ground with his face in the roses that he liked so much.

Kaname turned his head to the side to glare at the roses and they slowly died down from the powers he was using, that was something creepy what Kaname could do. Kaname just needed to hold things that lived like flowers and he could absorb the life energy of those flowers but he could do the same with animals, if he sees a deer or something he just focus his eyes on the animal and few second later it falls dead to the ground, and then Kaname has new life energy. It really creepy to see that.

"Yuuki.." he mumbled into the dead flowers and grass. I found it slightly sad that those were now all dead, they didn't even got a chance to live, it's sad.

"Kaname-kun.. if you just give me one piggyback ride then I wouldn't whine so much, I just want one, Onegai.." I pouted and opened my eyes wide and let them sparkle or something like that, I don't even know how it looked but I thought it was cute because when I do that he always gives in.

…

"Fine.." I smiled brightly at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before standing up and letting Kaname stand up so I could jump on his back.

I watched as Kaname bend down on one knee and petted his back. I grinned before hugging him tightly and crawling on his back and swinging my little legs over his shoulder and grabbing the top of his head with my hands. Kaname slowly stood up and I giggled because I was so high now, I petted Kaname on the head and played with his slightly red tinted ears.

"Kaname.. come on piggyback ride!" I yelled and I felt a wince from Kaname because of the tone that I used. "Gomen." I whispered softly in his ear and smiled.

"Onegai.. Kaname-kun, please give me a piggyback ride." He smiled before he began walking and I giggled while looking forwards towards the beautiful roses and the sunset, it was so beautiful!

"Utsukushī." I whispered to no one in practically. I heard chuckling under me and looked down to see Kaname's chest slightly moving from the light laughs. I blushed when I noticed that he heard me. I petted Kaname again on the hair and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before pulling away again very fast.

"Yes.. Yuuki, it really is Utsukushī." Kaname whispered and knelt down again, lifting me off him and setting me in his lap as we looked up to the setting sun.

"Yuuki?"

Hmm..

"Yuuki?"

Hn..

"Yuuki!"

* * *

_19 September, 1798_

"Nanda?" I looked up at Kaname and noticed that I just spaced out when I was thinking about the 'Piggyback ride' thing. I blushed and shied away from him, I was embarrassed that I just spaced out in front of Kaname.

"What were you thinking about, Yuuki?" I bit my lip and laid my hand on my lap, I was slightly nervous and embarrassed, I don't know why I always was like this when I was with Kaname, everything was fine, nothing happened, but I was always like this when we were just 'talking' nothing else.

"Ano.. I was thinking about our childhood.." I mumbled.

"Eh? Which one?"

"With the sunset when I said 'Utsukushī' and that you slightly chuckled." I smiled softly at him and he smiled softly back.

"Aa, Hai, when you said in that tiny voice 'Utsukushī' I thought it was cute so that's why I chuckled, good memories." I smiled and then crawled over to Kaname and hugged him, giving him a big bear hug before standing up.

"Kaname! you promised that we would go to the oak tree today!" I smiled brightly but my smile disappeared when Kaname laid down again, yawned and closed his eyes.

"It's too early, give me a few more minutes.. hours.. days." he mumbled before falling asleep. I hissed under my breath in anger, how dare he?! He promised and he doesn't even do it! he's going to pay for that, just look!

I crawled on his bed and jumped.

"Mezameru! Mezameru! Mezameru!" I yelled while jumping on the bed, shocking Kaname and letting him come out of his bed immediately.

"Nanda, Yuuki?!" he hissed and picked me up by the waist. I still hissed 'Mezameru' and he hissed back.

"Damare, Yuuki." He hissed and I immediately shut up, I don't want to get him angry, well not too angry, he's quite funny when he's angry.

"If you just listened and kept your promise I wouldn't have awakened you so rudely." I stuck out my tongue towards him and then kissed him.

Kaname kissed back immediately and I was pushed against the wall were his bed was against and he kissed me harder, opening my mouth with his tongue and pushing it into my warm mouth. Snaking my arms over his shoulder and lifting my thighs that Kaname was holding towards his waist and leaning against the wall when he released my mouth, kissing down my neck and nicking the flesh softly almost to softly.

Moaning in delight at the feeling of his tongue on my pulse point, feeling shivers run down my spine was just amazing, it felt so good. I couldn't stop moaning till I felt his fangs rubbing against my jugular, the Internal Jugular where the most blood pumps through, the thick vein where most vampires bite because you can such them dry in mere second.

I lifted Kaname's face again and he growled, I hissed at him in warning, he can't drink my blood now, he can only drink my blood when my mother is awake and in the dining room or when my mother is gone with those cat servants. He can never, ever drink without my mother's permission because then he can't stay here, it was already a wonder that he could sleep here in the main mansion of the Hio clan.

I tried to push Kaname of me but he wouldn't budge, he just kept kissing my neck as if he was in a sort of trance, it was really weird. This would be the second time this morning that he is like this, first when he is asleep and now he is in a trance.

I don't think I could kneed him another time in the crotch, right? It would be kind of mean to do it another time there, or not?

No, no!

I couldn't do that, it's not good! It's bad, bad Yuuki. It hurts there for guys! But I still don't know what pains them so much, you just kneed it there, does it hurt because you kneed there balls to hard or.. or.. argh! I don't know why!

I was brought out of my thoughts again when Kaname's fangs probed on my jugular and I gasped in shock, I then did something I never ever did. I used my voice to bring him to be hypnotized, it was like a siren. I sang a note softly and then Kaname fell to his knees grasping his ears from the pain then it stopped and he laid there asleep, fine again! he's again asleep.. good job Yuuki!

I bent down towards Kaname and sang the note again, I watched as his face cringed in pain and then his eyes snapped open while his hand covered my mouth, muffling the siren.

"Nanda?! Don't _ever _do that again, yuuki, you can bring every man in a trance if you do that, our conscious will be sent towards our wildest dreams, not of you but other women also, so don't ever do that. Do you understand me, Yuuki?" I nodded and closed my mouth, I wouldn't do it again, definitely when I saw Kaname's face, it was mixed with pleasure and pain and then agony before nothing. "Good." I stood up again and let Kaname stand up with me, walking out of his room and waiting outside while Kaname would dress.

I drummed my fingers against the wall while I waited for Kaname.

I looked up when I heard an cough and saw Kaname standing there, clad in a dark crimson dress shirt with tight white trousers and black polished shoes, his hair untamed and his little face hair gone. He looked so.. so.. handsome.

No, no.

He looked sexy.. or handsome? No not handsome because handsome couldn't describe him.

I looked Kaname up and down and felt myself almost drool, I just wanted to eat him then. I licked my lips unconsciously and heard a soft purr from behind me and then a long lick on my neck, I yelped from the sudden action and turned around, seeing Kaname stand behind me with an cocky smile.

"Like what you see, Yuuki?" his voice was seductive with a soft purr on the edge that just sounded.. sounded so, so delicious.

I slapped myself in my thoughts, I couldn't think like that! I needed to keep my thoughts by each other, I can't lose track! Focus Yuuki, focus and don't think about the man that's standing before you in tight white trousers with an crimson dress shirt that shows.. ohh.. those muscles.

"Yuuki?" My head snapped up at Kaname's voice and a soft blush spread towards my cheeks slowly. I nodded slowly and yelped again when I was titled in the air.

"Kaname! put me down!" I hissed in his ear but only got an chuckle, I sucked on Kaname's ear and heard a low seductive purr mixed with a growl, I nipped again and then licked the length of his neck, hearing a growl and then a slap on my butt, I yelped again and waited before going back to lick his neck, I wanted to be freed first but this is much better. I grazed my fangs against his pulse point and yelped, again.. Kaname had pinched my butt and I felt slowly the blush coming towards my face.

"Kaname! you just didn't what I think you did, did you?" I asked with an angry huff only earing a light chuckle and another slap on the butt. I squirmed in his hold after some minutes and finally freed myself, leaning against the wall – wrong move -. Kaname was now towering above me with an incredible height difference and I needed to lean farther into the wall to gaze at his face, such an flawless face.

"Yuuki.." Kaname hissed before bowing his head in a way that he was between my shoulder and head, in my neck, softly licking the flesh and raking his fangs over my pulse point. I whimpered helplessly and felt my barricade fall of the sudden lust. Kaname's fangs grazed more but not enough to nick the skin till it bled, I moaned and arched my neck, whimpering.

"Are we now submissive, Yuuki?" I nodded my head slowly and moaned when Kaname's hands traveled under my dress, hiking it up again and letting his hands wander against my soft headed flesh. Feeling Kaname's hands travel towards my breasts that weren't being protected by a bra or corset and feeling him twisting my nipples in a delicious way, massaging my left breast.

"Ka-na-me.." I moaned and gasped between the kissed Kaname was giving me while he unbuttoned his shirt and trousers slowly. I was suddenly lifted on the wall and my underwear pooling at my feet, I felt Kaname grind on me and moaned while arching my back.

"You're so beautiful, Yuuki. I could just eat you up." I gasped when I was pushed down on his shaft, feeling the head enter me slowly and then hitting the spot that made me cry out every time, only this time muffled by Kaname's urgent lips. Kaname lifted my legs around his waist and began moving at a fast pace, kissing me at the same time as his hips.

Kaname started to walk towards the stairs, he ascended one step and laid me down on the marble railing, not halting his movements or kisses. Flesh on flesh slapping became harder and faster, hearing it echo along the long staircases was so erotic. Hearing it even become faster and harder when the movements became more urgent.

I cried out when Kaname hit that one spot and came instantly, clenching in a tight grip around Kaname, hearing him roar into my mouth but never halting his movements, just keeping his pace, the hard and fast space. I whimpered when I was picked up again and Kaname's walked off the steps, doing three things at the same time – fucking me, kissing me and walking. Suddenly at the middle step he halted and wobbled slightly, I thought we were going to fall but at the end it was nothing, just a crack of the wood. I sighed in relief that nothing was going to happen.

Kaname kept walking, I could feel it because when his hips were moving I felt a slight harder push against my walls that felt so good, but painful at the same time. Kaname jumped the last 3 steps and I cried out when he bounced, Kami.. that was amazing but it hurt like hell at the same time! I winced in pain when Kaname began moving again and I felt him suddenly stop, and stopped kissing me.

"Yuuki? Did I hurt you?" Kaname was looking up at me and I smiled, I kissed him softly on his swollen lips.

"I'm alright Kaname, keep going." I kissed him deeply now and he began again, picking up the pace fast and walking down the steps at the same time.

I listened to the soft sound of flesh slapping against each other again and felt more arousal wash over me. I felt a blush on my cheeks and smiled in the passionately kiss while keeping my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips.

…

I suddenly felt myself sitting on the dining table downstairs, I couldn't believe how fast we here came, did Kaname just use his powers or was I in so much bliss that I didn't see that we were walking downstairs so fast? I shrugged and kissed Kaname back as he began to slow his movements, I whined and struggled in his grasp.

"Yuuki, what do you think you're doing?" Kaname said breathlessly, I snickered and moved my hips faster against his. You could hear the creaking of the table and the thuds of the wall, I blushed and moved my hips in circles.

Kaname suddenly began to move at an erratic pace and my head fell back form the pleasure, it was so wonderful. My back arched as high as it could and I bit my lips so hard that blood leaked down my chin in steady streams, trying not to cry out form my intense orgasm. When my back fell back on the table I saw and felt Kaname stiffen till he slammed his lips on me to keep from roaring out as he had his own release, and intense one I could see. Kaname's shoulders were shaken and he breathed heavily, lowering himself on the table and lying his head on my clothes chest.

We both panted. I was the first to regain my breath and then a few seconds later Kaname stood up and slipped out of me, I winced slightly at the pained feeling in my lower regions. I stood up slowly and winced again but soon stood up without wobble feed.

I straightened my dress and looked around for my panties, they were not here. I looked at Kaname and he was looking at me with an amused expression, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Give me back my panties, Kaname, I know you have them." He looked innocently up at me and I hissed in warning, he just hissed back and grinned slightly.

"I have no idea where you're talking about, Yuuki dear."

"Cut the act Kaname, give them back." I glared at him and then stuck my tongue out at him.

"But I better like it this way, can have my way then." He winked at me and I blushed a soft shade. I pouted at him and he just smiled at me, fishing my panties out of his trousers pocket. I pouted more and glared at him.

"You had it the whole time _there._ And you didn't tell me?!" I screeched under my breath and he covered his ears with his hands, I didn't care and was about to screech more when my mind picked up towards the oak tree, how could I forget?!

I grabbed my panties fast and put it on. Walking fast away and towards the big oak doors, I turned around and started impatiently at Kaname as he was slowly approaching, if he could just walk faster then we would be already there.

I sighed in frustration and walked towards Kaname, grabbing his hand and walked faster and opened the door, I looked at the sky and sighed in relief, the sun wouldn't burn my skin now. Grabbing and dragging Kaname out of the door was hard and it took a lot of my energy to pull him, he was just so heavy for a girl of my weight!

"Kaname! walk, now!"

"Īe." I screamed in my head and turned around, stopping and releasing his hand. I bent forward and let him have a good few of my corset free breasts, I licked my lips and trailed my index finger down between my breasts and saw Kaname follow the movement, I trailed it between my legs and brought it back up, licking the finger slowly and biting softly. "Kaname.. if you let me have my wishes for now then you can have your wish for tonight." I mumbled and I heard him mutter something before trying to grab me, I jumped out of his reach and I heard a growl.

"Only tonight!" I said again and licked my fangs softly.

"Daijōbu!" he called out after me and I stopped, smiling at him before walking further into the garden, looking at the setting moon, it was slowly rising and I couldn't find it in me to think that it wasn't beautiful. I looked up at the moon and I felt my eyes glow crimson, the night was for vampires, there was no cloud in the sky and it looked truly beautiful.

That moment when I looked in the sky I could read a message, and that's when it shot to me.. I was still pregnant, but from whom? I didn't know, I had enough sex with Kaname to have a child but that was when I was a human, wouldn't the baby be then Half Human/Vampire? I didn't want that, If I wanted a child of my own then it was with Kaname and then a pureblood one.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked towards the oak tree, kneeling before it and taking out a _koten-go _and an _ochiba_, laying it next to a lamp with the prayers character on it.

I prayed softly and felt a silent tear slide down my cheek, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Kaname, he smiled sadly at me and kneeled next to me, bowing his head in respect also and we both whispered together.

"Jōbutsu suru."

I wiped the tears away and stood up, walking towards the oak tree and stepping into the low branch and sitting on it, Kaname soon followed and I laid my head against his shoulder, silently looking up at the moon and then at the flowers that were lying next to the urn.

"Kaname.."

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant." It just slipped past my tongue and I fast covered my mouth, I then heard a low grunt and looked down, Kaname was laying on the ground with shocked eyes, he looked up at me with shock filled eyes and then it narrowed slightly. I just waited for him to regain his stoic expression but it never really came so I hopped out of the tree and sat next to him.

"Who is the father, Yuuki?" I gulped, did he know I was raped? Did he really know, and for how long already? And how? Only my mother and those cat ma—no they wouldn't?! I requested that they wouldn't tell him anything, if they did then they broke their promise towards me.

"H-how did you know?" I looked up at him and he looked back with sad eyes.

"I saw those bruises Yuuki, inside your thighs, I would never do that to you so I pulled a conclusion." He whispered and started at the moon, it gazed beautiful at his flawless face and I felt myself drift into my own thought again.

"Yuuki? Who is it?" I snapped my head and looked up towards him, smiling slightly but now a bright smile a sad smile.

"I don't know."

"Yuuki, my mother can see that, I am not letting you go to a doctor." I nodded and sighed before looking back up again.

I didn't know if I even wanted to know..

But I definitely want to be a mother, even if I'm not even 19 yet, I don't care, I just want to have a child of Kaname, so I pray to you kami, give me a child of Kaname..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

_Write me if you liked! Reviews are appreciated and adored._

**Comments:** Alright, I first thought about ending the story in this chapter but then thought about the last chapter with Yuuki finding out form who she's pregnant and if it's a Half Human/Vampire or Pureblooded or Human baby, and the chapter is gonna be really OOC I think and just with the child being born (I think) I don't think it's going to be that long as this one but I will try, I try to write a little every day because if I write everything in one time I get many writers block and I don't want that, I want to write when I can write.

As for the Japanese lesson words, here you go:

Gomen'nasai: I'm sorry  
Kawaī: Cute!  
Onegai: Please  
Gomen: Sorry  
Utsukushī: Beauty/Beautiful  
Nanda: What?  
Ano: Uhm..  
Hai: Yes!  
Mezameru: Wake up!  
Damare: Shut up  
Īe: No  
Daijōbu: All right  
Koten-go: Dead flower  
Ochiba: Falling leaves  
Jōbutsu suru: Rest In Peace (R.I.P)

Here was your little lesson Japanese! Don't look it up with google translate because you get weird words back that isn't even the good meaning of it, this is my own language so trust me!

This week there will the fourth chapter release so check it soon! I think it will be out before the weekend, if later then I'm sorry, I can't really say when it done or not.

Have a nice (school) Tuesday, by my it's already Wednesday!


End file.
